Riya
by LostCause1011
Summary: Riya is supernatural being who has never known herself as anything but a freak. Can Eric save her? Eric/OC Warning: noncon/abuse
1. Chapter 1

I knew my mistake as soon as I said it, being sympathetic to vampires was a big no-no. My husband, Ray, glared at me from across our booth in the only place worth going in Bon Temps to eat, Merlotte's. Our waitress, flashed me an apologetic glance, figuring her conversation about vampire/human relationships had irked him. She had no idea how much so.

We ate our meal in silence, I sat in fear as I watched him angrily jab at his steak. I timidly picked away at my salad, my stomach growling in protest, but Ray had me on a diet. I was cursed with curves, and Ray hated it.

When we were finished, he led me out of the bar and we headed to the car, more and more dread filled me with each step. Behind closed doors is when the monster in him comes out. As soon as we were inside the vehicle, and both doors slammed closed, his hand connected with my jaw causing my head to hit the window. Putting the car into drive, he peeled out of the parking lot, as I wiped the blood that was trickling down my forehead away quickly.

"So, you want to be a fang banger, huh?" He hissed, shooting down the parish road. "You want to be some dead man's whore?"

"Honey, that's not what I said!" I protested, when he suddenly pulled onto a little road that led to deer trails, and slammed on the breaks. There was nobody who lived out around he, except Vampire Bill and his girlfriend, Sookie Stackhouse. We lived farther up the road and way into the woods, where there was nobody around at all. Nobody to hear the fighting.

"I'll show you what it's like to be a fang banger, girl." He growled at me, and I had no doubt that I was in for hell. He got out of the car and walked over to my door, ripping it open, "Get out of the fucking car."

"Baby, please. I'm sorry." I begged, unbuckling my seat belt slowly.

"I said get out of the car!" He shouted, grabbing me bye long black ringlets of hair and yanking me out of the car. I yelped and struggled to catch my footing but he kept a hold of my hair, before slamming me into the side of the car, my stomach colliding with the hood and knocking the wind out of me.

He pressed himself against my back, shoving up my long skirt, and ripping off my underwear. "Ray, please?" I sobbed, but ignoring my cries, he unzipped his pants, positioned himself, and before I could make another sound he was inside of me.

My eyes watered, and I gasped for breath, as my hips continually slammed and grinded against the rusted metal of our car. "You think this hurts, Riya?" He asked, "Why don't I show you what real vampires do then?" He grabbed my hair, pulling my head back, but keeping my pinned to the car, he attached his teeth to my neck, and bit down. I gave a short scream, as I felt the skin break and blood and saliva drip down my neck.

In the faint distance I heard loud foreign music, like a car stereo blasting. There was a flash of headlights that raced by, but I knew the human ear wouldn't have been able to hear anything over that music. Ray finished and threw me on the ground.

I was sobbing and crying, and I felt my energy buzzing around on the inside. I was going to loose control, and everything was going to get worse. As Ray's boot swung back to kick me, I flinched, causing all the energy to fire off. I tried to hold most of it, but still Ray was blown back by an invisible force.

Ray picked himself off the ground, and glared at me. "You little fucking freak!" He roared. I whimpered, scooting away from him. All that energy that had been buzzing was all used up, and now I was completely defenseless. His boot made contact with my side, "First you wanna be a fang banger," another kick to the side, "then you try and use your freak shit with me." Another kick, "I'll show you, you fucking whor--".

Ray stopped kicking me. It was as if a huge gust of wind had blown him away, looking hesitantly through my arms, I was shocked at what I saw. A huge, muscular man, with shoulder length blonde hair had Ray by the neck in a vice-like grip.

As if Ray was light as a pebble, he flung him down the trail, which Ray landed with a heavy thud and then he didn't move at all. Before I had time to think about Ray's wellbeing the blonde man was in front of me. He wasn't really a man, but a vampire, the very creature I was being punished over. His fangs were out, but not threatening, he smelled the air around me and his icy blue eyes got a far away look.

The look was gone in a second, and he was looking me over intently, "Are you alright?" He asked, I simply stared at him, "Can you walk?" When failed to answer him quick enough he scooped me up in his arms as if I was nothing. He sped off and we were suddenly in front of a red corvette that was down the parish road

I didn't say anything, didn't ask where we were going, didn't know what to say. How do you stop someone from rescuing you? After about a minute of me not saying anything, "You're not deaf are you, I know you can speak, I heard you screaming." He said bluntly, looking at me, I shook my head, "Do you need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head again, "Well where can I take you?"

"I don't know." I whispered. I don't know how the man could drive around sharp turns while looking at me, but he did so with perfection. He didn't say another word, just simply kept driving, until I noticed we were heading out of Bon Temps towards Shreveport. After about half hour of driving, we turned onto a long narrow driveway, that led up to a very nice stone house. "Where are we?"

"My home", he stated simply. Turning off the car and getting out of the car, "Well come on." He said, clearly agitated, which made my scramble to follow him. Pissing of a vampire would be a very stupid thing. "I can't believe the fucking fellowship is stupid enough to attack women." He growled angrily.

"Fellowship?" I asked stupidly, earning a look from the vampire, "Like fellowship of the sun?"

"Yes, who else would attack a woman for being a fang banger." He said fang banger with slight disgust, but I chose to ignore it.

"Ray wasn't from the fellowship." I said softly, causing the vamp to turn face me, one eyebrow cocked in interest, "And you're the first vampire I've met, I mean I've seen Vampire Bill, but we haven't met. So I'm not a fang banger."

"You're not a fang banger, but a man, whom you seem to know was beating you for being one." He said slowly, "I've been around for many years, but this you're going to have to explain to me." Blushing, I mumbled the explanation under my breath, his eyes widened, and I knew he heard me, but I don't think he believed it, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"He's my husband, and he was putting me in my place." I said again, louder this time. I tied back my hair with the hair tie I had on my wrist, tired of the hair rubbing against the wound on my neck. In an instant, the man was directly in front of me.

"He bit you?" The man said clearly surprised, leaning down as if to bite my neck as well. Energy surged through me, but instead of sending the vampire lying, when he touched me he quickly pulled away as if he had been burned. To my surprise his hand was burned, but was healing just as quickly as it had appeared. "What are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." I gasped, Ray punishing me was one thing, but I wouldn't survive if the vampire decided to. The vampire stared at me, as if trying to figure out what exactly to do with me.

"You didn't answer my question." He said simply, "But from your reaction, I'm guessing you don't even know what you are." He walked towards me again, "I'm not going to hurt you, so don't burn me." He said lightly, placing his hand on my shoulder, and lowering his head back to my neck. Instead of biting me, he licked the wound, then he did the same to the gash on my forehead. When he pulled away, his eyes were glossy and intoxicated, "You are different." He said, more to himself than me. Without another word, he bit his own wrist and held it up to me, "Drink this it will heal you."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him with wide eyes, drink blood? I hesitated a second but he moved his wrist closer and said, "Before it heals, I don't particularly enjoy ripping open my flesh." He said it in such a bored tone, so I placed my lips to the bite and sucked the blood into my mouth. I was surprised at how easily the blood pooled into my mouth. Eric pulled his wrist from my grasp, and I watched the wound quickly heal, leaving no trace behind but smeared blood.

He stared at me curiously, without saying a word, as I wiped the blood from my mouth. I felt amazing, my entire body warm. I felt no pain, unlike moments before. "What?" I asked, shifting under his gaze.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about your predicament." He said lightly, pulling a phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and a moment later he said, "I need you to come to my house." That's all he said, before hanging up. He looked at me, "Come here." I did as I was told, and he gently tilted my head, pushed away my hair and I trembled as he re-licked my now healed neck, until all the dried blood was gone and then did the same thing to my forehead. "You don't ever want to bleed around vampires."

Before I could stop myself, "Obviously," blurted through my lips. My face burned red, and I muttered a rushed apology.

To my surprise he chuckled, "No, I mean you, personally. Trust me, you smell so…," he inhaled for emphasis, but the small grin immediately vanished from his face, his soft blue eyes turning icy, and he remained silent. The sudden mood swing, made me step back. "You still have blood on you." He said softly, and I blushed furiously. I had blood running down the insides of my legs, and low on my hips from hitting the car so many times. All the injuries and bruised were healed, but I could still feel the blood, I didn't want this man to decide he was going to lick that too. I shook at the idea, and wrapped my arms around myself.

Before anymore could be said their was a knock on the door. The man just stared at it intently, and as if the person knew, the opened the door. The woman who walked in was stunning, but dangerous looking. Her blonde hair laid straight as a pin, and eyes a light blue.

Her nose flared, and her eyes narrowed in on me, but she quickly turned to the man "Eric." She greeted, so that was the mystery man's name was. "Who is this?" She asked him.

"My name's Riya." I introduced, nodding politely.

Her eye's focused on me, "Pam." She said, looking back at Eric. "What did you need me to do?"

"Go to that Wal-Mart place that sells food and clothes 24/7" He said food with disgust, but my stomach growled at the word, which made Eric's mouth twitch with a smirk. "What do you eat?" He rolled his eyes as I shrugged, "Just get her something, I'll send a human out to do it tomorrow. And get her some clothes to wear. She's going to be staying here for a while." Pam nodded and turned to leave, "Oh and Pam, go to the road by Sookie Stackhouse's house. The one where people park when they try to kill her."

"Is someone after the telepath again?" Pam questioned.

"No." Eric said, "I left a body there." With that said she left, and Eric turned back to me, "Come on." He didn't wait to see if I followed him, just assumed I would and led me down a set of stairs and into a room with no windows, and two doors, which I figured to be a bathroom and closet. I gigantic bed took up a lot of the floor space, "You can take a shower in there." He said pointing to the bathroom, "This iw where you'll sleep tonight." He must have seen the nervous look I gave him, "Don't worry, I don't sleep in a bed." With that he walked up the stairs, leaving me by myself. I quickly scuffled to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

The bathroom was the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. The shower had two shower heads, and there was a huge bathtub next to it, which to my amusement had a big bottle of vanilla scented bubbles. I couldn't helpp but picture Eric's big frame, lying in the tub surrounded by bubbles. Then I shook my head, I really shouldn't be having such thoughts, I ws still a married woman. I stripped off my clothes, when there was a hard knock on the door, making me jump out of my skin. I grabbed the first thing I could to cover myself, which was a long red silk robe, that was a foot longer than me. Opening it, Eric sood their, an amused look on his face as he saw his robe drowned me.

"Here." He said, handing me a pair of light blue pajama pants and a white tanktop, that looked to be exactly my size. "Pam got you jeans in a tee shirt for tomorrow, but we'll have to get you more tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn." He hesitated before adding, "When you're done come upstairs for a minute. We need to talk about your husband." I he super speeded up the steps leaving me to stand their, shaking at the word of my husband.

I shut the door, and climbed into the warm stream of water, that was cascading down from the showerhead. I scrubbed my body, watching redish brown water swirla around the drain. I scrubbed my body raw, until the water returned to the clear it should be. I quickly got dressed, and crept up the stairs, stopping when I heard Pam and Eric talking. "Why would you leave someone, without glamouring them, and without making sure they were dead." Pam scolded lightly.

"Because I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about her." He growled, "I wasn't expecting the bastard to get up and drive away." I gasped softly, and the two vampires turned to me. "Well I guess I don't have to tell you know." Eric said dryly, placing a bag of McDonalds in front of me. "Here eat it." I didn't need to be told twice. I downed the Big Mac and large frieds with ease, and gulped down the Sprite Pam had gotten for me. They both looked disgusted at my eating, but they didn't say a word about it.

"Sun's about to rise." Looking at the clock, sure enough it was almost 5am.

Eric nodded and turned to me, "When you wake up during the day, don't leave the house. Wait until dark." He demanded, and they both vanished, using super speed, as the sun stareted peeking through the tiny kitchen's windows. I threw away my trash and shuffled down the stairs, climbing into the big huge bed. I was alseep before my head even hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up. It was pitchblack from the lack of windows, so I stumble to the lightswitch. There was a clock on the wall, it read 5:23. I walked out of the room and into the small kitchen, which was crowded with bags and a man hurriedly putting groceries in the refridgerator. "Hello." I sad softly, making the man spin around in surprise.

"Well you weren't the human I was expecting to see." He muttered, a bit rudely in my opinion, but I was not one to correct a strange man. I knew better than that. "Eric told me to make sure the fridge was stocked, and you have clothes in the bags in the living room. I just have to finish this and I'll be out of your way." The man went back to trying to fit things oddly in the fridge, much to my amusement, but I didn't dare tease him.

"I appreciate it." I smiled, "but you don't have to do that, I'll put the groceries away." He looked at me for a minute, before asking me if I was serious. Looking at him curiously, "Of course I'm serious." He muttered a rushed thanks, before rushing to the door, calling out where he put certain things he had picked up for me. I hadn't even got his name before he disapeared out the door. That's when I noticed the note on the counter.

_Riya,_

_Have whatever you would like to eat, there should be plenty of things to make._

_Tonight, I need you to accompany me to Fangtasia._

_So be ready at sundown, please._

_E_

My heart sunk, Fangtasia? I didn't know if I could handle a vampire bar. If Ray ever found out...well I guess it really didn't matter what Ray found out, I was dead next time I saw him. I quickly re-arranged the fridge, fitting all the different types of food into the fridge. I picked out a few things, and made myself chicken stirfry, with lots of vegetables. It was the most delicious thing I had eaten in a long time. Strictly salad and Slimfast, for 2 months (besides the occasional snuck PB and J when Ray was working), had dulled my tastebuds, and they were glad to be jumpstarted.

I scrubbed down the kitchen when I finished eating. Making sure everything was spotless. Then I moved into the livingroom. I organized all the clothes that were given to me, my jaw dropping when I read the tags. All designer clothing, all very expensive. There was casual wear, like jeans, tops, and a pair of sneakers, and there was fancy cloths, like a purple evening dress, and a blue cocktail dress. What had I gotten my self into? Was I a mistress now? Showered with lavish gifts, in exchange for... I shook nervously. How much did I have to give, if I took all this?

Looking at the pinking sky, I realized, I needed to hurry up and get dressed, I shouldn't keep Eric waiting. I cleaned up the clothes, bringing them into the bedroom, and stacking the clothes in neat piles by the bed. I picked out a pair of nice black jeans, and a maroonish purple colored shirt, that had flowing sleeves. It was quite beautiful, with little specks of greena and blue throughout it. I hoped that I was allowe to wear such a low cut shirt, and this wasn't a test to see. That's what Ray would have done.

As I slipped in to the outfit, made sure my curls laid down neatly, pinning some back, but letting the rest cascade down my back. I was suprised to find a little makeup bag in the bathroom, with a new tooth brush and everything. I did my make up, making sure not to over do it, and brushed my teeth. When I stepped back to look at myself in the mirror, I jumped to see Eric appear behind me. "You look very nice." He said softly, leaning close and smelling my hair. I was to nervous to be weirded out. Then I just got more nervous, when I realized he was probably smelling my blood.

"Thank you." I said softly, turning to face him. His eyes still held this curious gaze, but he offered me an arm and led me from the bathrooom. I slipped on some heels and followed him up the stairs, and out of the house. He opened the door to the Corvette, and I graciously slipped inside. He was being a perfect gentleman, and it scared me that I couldn't find his alterior motive. He backed out of the driveway, with ease, and sped off down the street.

"I think it is wise on your behalf to stay with me for the time being." Eric said suddenly. I had already figured I had to, he had bought so much. "I don't want you to feel that I am forcing you to stay." That caught me way off guard, and I turned to look at him, "I really don't need to get pinned for kidnapping. If your husband goes to the police, it's just one big mess." Ah, so he didn't want to get caught, it wasn't about my saftey. At least that made a little more since. He looked at me and I realized he was actually waiting for me to reply, "So, will you stay?" He seemed very uncomfortable asking questions, like he was used to just giving orders. I didn't get this vampire at all.

"Yes, I would really appreciate if I could stay with you." I answered. It's not like I could go home.


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled out back of the bar Fangtasia, in what looked to be the employee lot. As soon as he had stopped the car he was around the car and opening my door. He led me in by the arm, held the door open for me. And I was blasted with the sound of music and drunks. Eric hurried me in and led me into an office, where the noise wasn't as loud, but still clearly audible.

"I have to go sit out there." He said that like he clearly would rather do anything else, "Would you like to wait in here, or would you like to sit out there." I got nervous, worried to give the wrong answer, "I think you'll be less bored out there." He didn't sound like he particularly cared about my boredom, but then again why would he?

"Sure, that sounds lovely." I said softly, allowing him to lead me out into the music, yet again blasting my ears as soon as I walked out the door of the office.

When he walked through the room the club-goers actually parted like the Red Sea. He led me to a table where there was a little sign that said Reserved. I felt special as I sat in it, but my heart sunk when he told me that he had to sit in the throne across the room, but he'd be able to see me from here.

Then he was across the room, sprawled in his throne with his feet over the arms, in a very bored yet sexy manner. Had I really just thought of him as sexy? Oh wow, Ray would kill me. A waitress set a cranberry vodka in front of me, saying Eric had sent it my way. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I wasn't about to turn down something from Eric.

I watched Eric watch people, which isn't exactly entertaining. During the hour I sat, I had finished four of those delicious cranberry drinks, and suddenly had the urge to pee. I wanted to let Eric know, I was leaving the table, so I wouldn't get in trouble, but Eric's attention was on the couple sitting before him. It looked important, so I decided I probably shouldn't interrupt him.

I quickly stumbled past people, but with the help of chairs and tables, I made it to the long hallway. I didn't understand why they put the bathroom all the way at the end of a long hall, when most people here are drunk. I made my way slowly, and was almost there when I lost my balance, and watched as the ground came closer and closer to my face.

But suddenly I was yanked back up and staring into the darkest pair of eyes I had ever seen. "You okay, love?" He had a soft Scottish accent, and a dazzling white smile.

"Oh yeah." I hiccupped, "I'm fine."

"You here with anyone?" I nodded dumbly, "Well where's you're man?"

"Eric's out there." I mumbled my head was dizzy and my stomach was churning. This was the reason I didn't drink, I never was good at holding my liquor.

"Eric." The guy scoffed, like he didn't really believe me. "Well then what are you doing out here?" I motioned to the bathroom, "Oh, my apologies." He said, as if he was actually embarrassed, stepping out of my way. As I pushed open the door, I was shoved inside, hitting my head on the big wooden door.

The Scottish Vampire already had me flipped on my back and my shirt ripped open before I could think. My brain was so boozed, and with vampire speed, everything was happening way too fast. I couldn't move as my jeans were yanked down, and when I finally opened my mouth to scream, a hand hit me so hard, I felt the blood drip down my lip.

That's when the vampire stopped, his eyes glazing over, "Oh." He moaned, "Oh, god, you smell so good." I finally found the urge to scream when his teeth pierced my neck, but no sooner had he bit me, Eric was through the bathroom door and ripping him off. "Sh-sheriff." The man stuttered.

"Riya is mine." Eric hissed out, as the couple who had been speaking to in the club (whom I now recognized as Vampire Bill and Sookie) , and Pam had walked in. Looking at the scene in shock. All the vampires had glossy looks in their eyes and sniffing the air around. "Control yourselves." Eric hissed to the rest, stopping the sniffing but the glossy eyes remained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours." The Scottish Vampire protested.

Eric knelt in front of me, "Riya?" He asked, looking me in the eyes, as if trying to lock me in a trance. I looked at him, "Did he ask if you were here with anybody?" I looked at the Scottish Vamp and back at Eric who's eyes got a little wider at this.

"Yes." I squeaked, nervously wiping at the blood on my face. There was a mob of vamps outside, what if they could smell me bleeding. What would happen when I got out there.

"Girl, calm down." Sookie said to me, as if reading my thoughts. Eric sent a glare to Sookie which silenced her immediately, and my nerves had not been calmed.

"Who did you say you came here with Riya." Eric asked me softly, wiping some blood off my chin softly.

"You." I whispered, Eric turned and glanced at Pam, and she was suddenly hauling the vamp out of the bathroom.

"I'm taking her home, I'll finish our conversation tomorrow night." Eric muttered to Bill, I flinched realizing I had ruined his night. He was going to be so angry with me. Eric sighed softly, and pushed back my hair, before picking me up in his arms, and speeding us to the parking lot. The sudden rush and the alcohol made me leap from his arms, stumble, and vomit beside a bush.

"I'm sorry." I cried, spitting onto the ground and walking back towards him. He looked at me with an unreadable face. He must have been furious. "I'm not usually a drinker, I just had to go and use the bathroom, I didn't know he was mean, and then the blood, and I'm so sorry for ruining your night." I tried not to break down in front of him, apologies got me farther than tears.

"Get in the car." He sighed, and I scrambled to do so. He was already in the car when I shut the door. He didn't move to start the engine, "We need to get something straight." His voice was soft, "I don't beat women." This was not what I was expecting, "So stop acting like I'm going to." With that he stopped the car and we flew out of the parking lot and headed back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. He handed me his jacket, to cover up my exposed front, which I graciously accepted and slid it over my small frame. I was nervously sitting in the passenger seat, even though Eric had stated he wouldn't hit a woman. Ray had said the same thing many times, but usually finished with "Good thing you're just a freak." I flinched at the memory, causing Eric to look at me and sigh. I just kept annoying him.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"What for?" He asked, pulling into his driveway, parking and turning to face me. I just shrugged, "Don't apologize for no reason, it makes you look weak." He stated simply. I always looked weak, so I really didn't understand, but if he didn't want me to apologize, I wouldn't apologize.

"Okay." I said, following him out of the car and back into the house. He led me into the kitchen, and with a paper towel he wiped the blood from my mouth and dropped it into the trash. I couldn't help but notice the longing look he gave the bloody towel. He wanted my blood. "You can feed off me." His head shot up to look at me, "I mean it's the least I could offer, for your help.""

"No." Eric snapped. I was startled by his reaction, didn't all vampires want a human to feed off of? Was I that disgusting he didn't want to? His eyes softened at my confusion, "You don't need to offer any payment. You're a guest in my home. No vampire will ever feed from you." He seemed certain, and he tipped my neck to look at the bite the other vampire had done, "The one who did this will be very sorry he did." With that he licked my neck, and I felt the opening itch and begin to close.

"How do you do that?" I asked, touching the healing wound. His eyes were glossy as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of my blood, before shaking the glossy stare away.

"Vampire have the ability to heal people after they feed off them, without giving our blood." He explained, walking into the living room and sitting on his dark purple velvet couch. He motioned for me to sit next to him, which I did so quickly. "Did you know you couldn't be glamoured?"

"I'm sorry," I said hesitantly, "I don't know what you mean."

He smiled, "You know anything about vampires, do you?" It wasn't a real question, "Vampires can glamour humans, so they'll do whatever we want." My eyes widened in alarm, what had he tried to make me do? "Relax, I tried to get you to calm down, but apparently you can't be glamoured." I nodded like I understood, but I was really nodding out in tiredness. A yawn escaped my lips, and before I know it I was in Eric's arms, being carried to the bed. He laid me down, and immediately I began to drift to sleep. But I could have sworn I felt him kiss my forehead.

When I woke up, I debated on whether or not to get out of bed. My body ached, my head hurt, and I realized I had a hangover. I shuffled to the bathroom and searched Eric's bathroom for Tylenol, but being a vampire I guess he never needed it. I had seen a Wal-Mart down the road from here, we passed it on our way home. It couldn't be that far of a walk.

Quickly, I got dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. It was 3 in the afternoon, so there was no point on leaving Eric a note, because he wouldn't even be up until after I got back. I walked out the door, and headed down the street, the sun beating down on my back. My head aching with the hangover.

I reached the Wal-Mart about thirty minutes later. The air-conditioning felt so good, on my sun soaked skin. I made a bee-line for the pharmacy. I was comparing the types and reading all the labels when I heard him. "Riya." His voice was cold, and I knew he was right behind me.

Turning, I met the glowering eyes of my husband. "Ray," I gasped.

"Surprised to see me, Sweetheart." Ray smirked, "Think you could get away with running away with some vampire." The fear I was feeling wasn't even describable.

"I don't want any trouble." I said, forgetting the Tylenol and shoving Ray out of my way before booking out of the store. It was no use running, their was no Eric to save me in the daylight. I tried to run all the way back, but Ray swerved his car in front of me, almost hitting me.

"Get in the fucking car Riya," Ray hissed, his voice was dangerous, and I knew not to argue. I had brought this upon myself, and now I had to live with the consequences. I slipped into the passenger seat, knowing there was no where to run. "When we get home…" He left the end of the sentence to my imagination, and believe me that was scarier than anything he could have said.

We were out of Shreveport in the blink of an eye, and heading back towards Bon Temps. Back toward home. I didn't get why I thought I could escape him, but I guess it was a nice two day vacation. We turned onto the Parish road, and a car past us. The driver of the other car slowed down, looking at me confused, and I realized it was Sookie. I didn't dare move.

We passed her, and flew up our long driveway, and my heart soar, Sookie saw where we turned, surely she will tell Eric. Our driveway was long and narrow, our old decrepit house stood deep in the woods. As soon as we parked, I got out of the car, standing nervously as he did the same.

"Get in the house." I did so quickly. When I got to the living room, I turned and was met with a fist to the mouth. I landed on the coffee table, and heard it crack beneath me. That was just more of a reason for him to beat me. He threw me off the table, onto the ground, kicking me, hitting me. I begged for forgiveness, for help, but I was answered each time with another fist.

I stopped crying, as my vision got hazy. My hearing got dull, and the insults weren't as audible as they had been. I moaned, seeing dots in front of my eyes. As I went to surrender to unconsciousness, Ray dumped water on top of me, jolting me back to reality.

He grabbed me by the hair, and dragged me down the basement steps, before tossing me to the ground. I heard him go back up the stairs, locking the door behind him. It was pitch black, and smelled of mold and dirt. I laid my aching head on the dirt floor. Closing my eyes, praying for death to come and save me.


	6. Chapter 6

I laid on the cold dirt floor, watching the ceiling as it creaked. Ray was walking around, talking on the phone, and watching the game. It was when the TV was turned off and the creaking was heading for the basement door. I curled into the darkest corner, as the door swung open, and his heavy boots thundered down the steps.

"You trying to hide girl?" Ray snapped, looking around, "Don't make me come find you bitch." I scrambled over to him. His hand collided with my jaw as I approached him, and I fell back to the ground. "In a hurry to be on your back I see."

I scooted away, "Ray please."

He grabbed my ankle and yanked me back towards him, "I bet you fucked that vampire. Just like you always wanted to. Fucking fang banging whore." He ripped my jeans off of me and yanked my shirt over my head, throwing them to the side, I tried to fight back, but he hit me until I laid still. I glanced out the small dirty window, and to my disappointment it was still broad day light.

I stared at the ceiling, ignoring what Ray was doing to me. I blanked completely, until he was standing up over me, kicking me in the sides, yelling about me ignoring. He was livid, that's when I realized he hadn't been able to get it up, and I was to blame, of course.

He forced me face down in the dirt floor, and the belt hit my back with a tormenting sting, "You pathetic worthless stupid bitch." Every word, the belt struck down onto my skin. "Say it!" He roared.

"Pathetic," I gasped. Crying for him to stop, getting kicked, every time I tried to crawl away, and he didn't mind hitting my arms if they got it the way. I felt the energy buzz inside of me, and it took every bit of my strength to suppress it, but I knew that if I did now, I might not live.

"Say it!" He shouted, striking down yet again and again.

"Worthless," pain seared through me, "stupid," another strike, "bitch," I finally gasped out, and he had me repeat it, over and over, as he hit me. I felt the skin on my back get wet, and I knew he had opened the skin on my back. The energy buzzed and buzzed, but I tried to suppress it as much as I could. "Pathetic, worthless, stupid, bitch." The energy surged as I stopped feeling the sting, and my voice got softer, and I stared out the window, at the still lit sky.

"Pathetic, worthless, stupid, bitch." I continued, and then the energy exploded outwards, like a huge wall, "Pathetic, worthless, stupid, bitch." Ray hit the wall, right underneath the window and stuck there, gasping for air, looking me in the eyes for help "Pathetic, worthless, stupid bitch." I muttered, I heard Ray's bones crack against the cement, "Pathetic, worthless, stupid, bitch." Blood trickled out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. There was no more life in his eyes, and he dropped to the floor, not moving at all. I closed my eyes, repeating the words, and the energy was gone.

I saw the sky dim, and I repeated the words, over and over again. Never stopping, not even realizing what I was doing. The light faded from the window, and it was pitch black in the basement, I could no longer see Ray's body. I heard a knock on the door, hard and urgent.

Laying there I muttered the words, ignoring the knocking. Staring at the darkness, until a face filled the window. A blonde haired blue eyed face. "Riya!" Eric shouted. But I mumbled the words over and over, "Riya, snap out of it." He urged.

I heard the front door open, and Eric's face disappeared. The basement light came on, illuminating the room, and I heard boots thunder down the steps, and even though Ray's corpse was only ten feet away, I still cringed, mumbling the words.

"Oh god," I heard a male voice take a sharp intake, and a hand touched my shoulder. I flinched away suddenly, "Shh, it's okay. I need you to invite Eric in, okay." His voice was soft and coaxing. I mumbled the words, and his ears perked up, and his eyes turned cold, but just as fast turned back to soft and comforting, "Shh don't say that. Say, 'Eric please come in'," He commanded softly.

Looking at him, the words ceased. "Eric please come in." I said. In a matter of seconds, Eric was kneeling before me. "Eric?" I gasped, I hurt so much, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh." He said softly, Eric looked at Ray's body on the ground, the bloody, seemingly smashed body. "Alcide, go upstairs and get a blanket." Eric ordered the man.

"You found me." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"A little too late." Eric muttered angrily, cursing the fact he couldn't go out in daylight. The man, Alcide, came back down the steps. He gave Eric the comforter that was on Ray's bed. There were tiny blood spatters on it from previous times, but you couldn't tell because it was black. Eric sniffed the air, and I nearly heard him growl. He wrapped it around my body, and lifted me up. Before I knew it I was getting set gently in the passenger seat of the car. I closed my eyes, while Eric drove down my long driveway, and headed down the road.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, and then finally passed out. When I woke, I was lying on my stomach, on Eric's bed. Looking to my left, I saw him string intently. He was in front of me as soon as I blinked, brushing hair out of my face. I was in so much pain, I couldn't help but let tears leak from my eyes.

Eric saw this, bit on his wrist, and held the bloody arm to my mouth. I sucked on the wound as hard as I could, drinking gulp after gulp, until Eric pulled it away. "Thank you." I said softly, as he wiped the blood from my mouth. He just nodded slightly, and began to lick at my back slowly. I didn't cringe, or pull away. I didn't mind, the soft licks were comforting, and I fell asleep once again.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Kind of a filler. I hope you like.)

When I woke up there was no one around, I couldn't here a single person in the house. I figured it was daylight, I didn't bother to get up and check. My body was physically healed, but my mind was a completely different story. It was as if something was broken, and whatever stopped the energy from buzzing ceased to exist. I felt the small buzz constantly, but it wasn't overwhelming, it wasn't out of control, it wasn't dangerous. But the energy didn't matter, because I felt dead, my mind was dead.

I laid in the same position for hours, not bothering to move, even though if anyone walked in I was completely nude. I could feel dried blood on my face and in my hair still, but I didn't bother taking a shower. I didn't think, just stared, sometimes falling asleep, but then I would just continue staring when I woke up.

Eventually I heard commotion coming from the closet. Then I heard someone mutter foreign words. The closet door swung open, and Eric emerged immediately looking at me. I didn't move to cover myself, just stared at him, until he walked up and pulled the sheet overtop of me.

"I wish I could have killed him." Eric told me, kneeling down in front of me, his face inches from mine.

"I took care of it." I muttered.

A small smirk, "That you did." He sounded proud. I felt sick, I was a murderer. "Don't blame yourself, you had no control over it, besides if you hadn't, he'd wish you had after I finished with him." He growled the last part, it was as if he could read my mind sometimes.

The energy kept buzzing softly, never stopping. It felt strange, and my entire being was warm done to the soul. He was looking at me strange, as if trying to figure me out. Tears were leaking out my eyes, I couldn't help it, and I didn't bother to hide it. I continuously tried to suppress the energy, but it only made it amplify, so I gave up and it went back to its soft hum.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he sounded like he truly wanted to know.

"I can't shut it off." I stated softly.

"You're gift?" He asked, surprised.

I had never heard someone call it that before, "It's not a gift. This is a punishment." I almost spat, finally sitting up, holding the sheet over my chest. I was surprised at my own boldness, and but the look on his face so was he.

"Punishment for what?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. For what? For everything, for my sins. I guess a vampire wouldn't understand God's wrath.

Shaking my head I explained, "When I was born, I took my mother's life, so the devil took my soul, and god cursed me." Eric's face was blank, and he stared at me for a minute.

"And how did you come up with this theory?" He asked.

"My father." I stated. I could tell he still didn't understand.

"I'm assuming your father and your husband got along." He spat 'husband' and malice flashed in his eyes. I nodded, looking away.

"Yes, that's why he promised me to Ray." I agreed, that caught him off guard for some reason. He reached out and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Well, they're both wrong." His voice was firm, "It's a gift. It doesn't have to be evil." He stood suddenly, and walked towards the closet. And flicked the light on, showing me that someone had filled it with all the clothes he had gotten me. "Go take a shower, and then get dressed."

"Where are we going?" I prayed not Fangtasia, or anywhere else with vampire, Eric I didn't mind, but after everything, I couldn't handle much more.

"We're going to Sookie's." He made his way to leave the room, when I called out to him.

"What's going to happen when his work reports him missing." I asked.

"Are you certain they would care?" Eric asked, bored of my questions, and slightly impatient.

"My father's his boss." My father would then, go to the house find the body, and know what I did. He'd hunt me down, and kill me.

Eric was quiet for a minute, "We disposed of the body. If you're father comes near you, he will have to deal with me." He still saw the fear dancing in my eyes. He didn't understand though, my father was much more ruthless, if that was possible. My father like to twist the knife so to speak. Eric walked back up to me, "Don't worry about this now, get ready and try to calm down." His voice was calm and soothing, and he was staring me dead in the eyes, in the most captivating sea blue irises holding my gaze.

"I can't be glamoured." I said softly, leaning toward him.

He chuckled, "I wasn't trying to glamour you."

My cheeks burned red, "Oh." I blushed, which only seemed to make him laugh more. Suddenly, his lips brushed my forehead and I instantly relaxed. What was this hold he had over me if it wasn't glamour? I just wanted to cuddle with the big warrior of a man.

"Go get ready." And he was out of my room. He did know how to make an exit. I got up, dropping the sheet, and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I shook away the feelings I had felt towards Eric. It was a weakness, that I couldn't afford to have. I turned on the shower, and looked in the full length mirror.

I had smears of blood and dirt from the basement floor along my body, but their wasn't a scratch on me. My hair on the other hand, was a mess, tangled and knotted stuck together with blood and grime. The mirror started to fog up, and it felt so good to step under the hot spray of water. I scrubbed my hair and washed my body, until the orangey red water turned clear.

Turning off the water, I grabbed a thick fluffy towel and wrapped it around myself. Goosebumps ran up and down my arm, as I left the steamy bathroom and the cool bedroom air hit my damp skin. I quickly dried myself, walking into the closet, picking out a long bohemian style skirt, it was similar to the one I had been wearing the night I met Eric, but much more beautiful. It was covered with bright colors and embroidery. I grabbed a purple short sleeved shirt to match. I had just finished getting dressed when Eric walked in. He watched me as I brushed my hair, and let it fall down in it natural curl.

"You look nice." He stated, herding me out the door. He was in a rush for some reason or another. I didn't question him, just followed him to the car. Praying silently for no more catastrophes.

(Reviews make me smile!)


	8. Chapter 8

Out of sheer habit, my heart started racing wildly as we turned onto the parish road. Panic overwhelmed my senses, until a cold hand grasped mine, sending waves of comfort extinguishing any negative thoughts. Except when we slowed by the trail Eric and I had met, the trail I knew quite well as a side road beat down stop. One of Ray's favorites. My breath hitched in my throat, until we passed it, turning onto a gravel driveway.

A beautiful old house stood on top of a small hill. So this is where the famous Sookie Stackhouse lived. We had gone to high school together, but I doubt she remembered that. I was grounded a lot, which usually meant I couldn't leave my bed for a week.

We pulled around back, and already there was Sookie, bouncing down the steps, her hair fluttering around her. She looked very pretty…and worried? "Oh my goodness, Riya, honey! How are you, you had us all so worried." Us?

"You know, Eric, Bill, Alcide, and myself." She said. Had I commented out loud? Maybe I was losing it slightly. And who was Alcide, "He's the Were that found you in the basement." I flinched back at the thought of the basement, but also because I realized she was reading my mind.

Edging back towards Eric, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What are you?" I asked, my voice in awe. I had heard she was crazy, but never in my life had I thought she was a freak.

"Hey!" She snapped at me, "I'm not a freak! How could you think that?" Her face was red, and she looked near tears. I didn't mean to be the one to tell her, I was surprised nobody had informed her, like her parents. The curses weren't right. I didn't mean freak as an insult, for I was one too. Her eyes widened, and the blood drained from my face. Was she still reading my thoughts?

"Sookie." Eric snapped, "Stay out of Riya's head. Sookie opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it with a nod. I was led inside, to find it decorated like the average cozy farm house. We sat on a big blue sofa, and Sookie rushed to get everyone drinks. Bill, Alcide, and a man I had never met before all sat in the room. I shifted uncomfortably to be surrounded by so many men.

Eric's hand found mine again, as Sookie came and sat down. "Now, we know why we are all here." Eric started, but my confused glance caught his eye, "Well I know you're not, we are here to explain it to you." He smirked slightly, when I just nodded. "We are here to give you an alibi."

"An alibi?" I squeaked, the realization that I was a murderer hit me again like a freight train.

"Yes. When the cops start looking for you," Eric said, "Which should be tomorrow at the latest."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday." Oh shit, Sookie's head popped up at my thought, catching Eric's attention. "Why?" He questioned me softly, his tone kind and gentle.

"We only have a few hours." I whispered to him, but I was very aware everyone else in the room either had exceptional hearing or was a mind reader. "It's my father and husband's poker night." It was never a pleasant night, usually I would cook for hours in the kitchen, and then when I would serve them, either they'd throw it on the floor or at me. I'd have to dodge swinging feet as I cleaned up the mess 'I made'. Then my father would egg my husband on, until he left, and then my husband would….I noticed Sookie getting greener, and staring at me like she wanted to cry.

Eric was looking at me, and then to Sookie. "Don't worry, when the cops come here, which they will, since she's the only house near by, you are to tell him you left you're husband three days ago. You've been hiding out here with Sookie." They drilled the story of how I ran to Sookie's from the car and hadn't seen my husband since. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

Bud Dearborn stood there, next to an angry looking Any Bellefluer. Neither looked happy until their eyes rested on me. I knew Bud since childhood. When I lived with my father, noise complaints were an often occurrence. I saw him frequently til I was married off, then it was only when I managed to land myself in the hospital.

"Good Evening, Sookie." Bud said kindly, "Sorry to interrupt your get together, but we need to speak to Ms. Carlson." Sookie ushered us into the dining room. To them they thought we were given privacy, but I knew at least Eric could hear every detail of the conversation. "Ms. Carlson, I'm afraid we have some bad news." I sat down, preparing myself, "You're husband has gone missing. We found a lot of blood in the basement, but none of it seems to be male. We won't know who's it is until the lab come back."

"Missing?" I gasped, looking at them wide eyed, "But I just saw him three days ago."

There ears perked at this, "You haven't seen him in three days?" Andy asked, scoffing in disbelief slightly.

"My husband and I had a disagreement, so I came here. That was Sunday evening." I replied, my façade never faltering.

Bud frowned, "Ms. Carlson, I know we have talked about this in the past, and you've denied it over the years. But is there anything you'd like to tell us about you're husband?" He gave me a pointed look. I knew what he was hinting at.

"My husband is an abusive bastard." I said coldly, shocking both men and myself, "If he ever comes back, I'm filing for divorce." Bud had a small smile on his face.

"Well, we are glad to see you live and well", Bud smiled, "You're father will be happy at the news, I'm sure." My face paled, and my chair fell over as I leapt to my feet.

"You can't tell him I'm here." I gasped, my nerves going haywire.

"Riya," Bud tried to calm me, "You're father can gain access of the police report any time he wants, you know that. I'm sure as long as you stay here, everything will be fine." Bud put his hat back on, "Have a good night Ms. Carlson." They left without another word.

Eric was by my side, "Shush, darling, you're alright." He breathed into my hair, my body was shaking violently.

"They're going to tell him where I am." I whispered, "He's going to find me." I shook with fear and tears, I was never going to escape.

"He won't make it to the door." Eric growled holding me tight. It was only a half hour later I heard the familiar rattle of my father's old pick up grumble up the driveway. That's when all the men in the house sniffed the air, and headed to the door. What I was about to see was not going to be pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

No one made a move as we heard the engine turn off, and the car door slam. I heard him grumbling, clambering up the steps, and the knocked on the door. Eric was the first to open it, nearly filling the doorway with his muscular frame.

"What?" He hissed, blocking me from view.

"I'm here to collect my daughter." My father voiced, his tone not as fierce as usual, probably out of shock from facing a huge vampire.

"Well, she's not leaving." Eric snapped, "However, I suggest you leave rather quickly." His voice was deadly serious, leaving know room for a sane person to argue. But my father was no sane person, and had to have the last word.

"You can't kidnap my daughter, I could call the cops." My father snapped, and at that Eric stepped to the side. Was he giving me up? Letting my father win. My heart beat furiously, until Eric grabbed my hand.

"Riya, do you want to stay here with me?" Eric asked me softly, for the first time I had made eye contact with my father, and I couldn't drop the gaze. All the memories, all the pain, hit me like it was only minutes ago. Intense fear filled every inch of me, as he gazed upon me with the murderous glare I knew so well. I could only nod.

"I know you have her glamoured." My father said nastily, "Riya, come here, so we can talk in private." The fear turned to dread, as I looked to Eric helplessly. Eric just nodded to me, saying he'd be right here, as I was shooed out the door, and it closed slowly behind me. Why did he do that? "So you want to stay here?" His voice told me the question was a trap. But I was safe here, wasn't I? Eric was right behind the door.

"Yes." I stuttered out. He back handed me, so I hit fell down the porch steps. I didn't get a breath of air before, his boot found my gut.

"Do you still want --" My father was cut off by a great gust of force, that I realized was Eric. Eric had tackled him into the ground beside me, punching my father, his fists going at super speed.

"Apologize" Eric growled, grabbing him by his greasy hair, so he was facing me, "Apologize."

"You're a fucking freak." My father said, and then spat in my face, blood and saliva dripped down my cheek. Eric pulled him roughly to his feet, but in one swift move, my father's boot connected with my foot. I reeled back, and felt my nose crunch. Looking up, I never saw such fire in Eric's eyes.

With an ancient war cry, Eric slammed my father back on the ground, his back snapping on impact. My father cried out in pain, but Eric showed no mercy. He leapt on top of him, yanking his head to the side, and exposing his neck, before biting down viciously. My father screamed for a second, before Eric yanked his teeth away, taking a chunk of my fathers neck away, and spat it on the ground. As my dad gurgled his last breath, Eric turned to me, his mouth smeared with blood. I should have felt something besides relief, I thought. My father had been murdered right in front of my eyes.

All I could do was open my arms as Eric kneeled in front of me, allowing him to scoop me into his own arms. He took me to the kitchen, allowing the others to clean up 'the mess' as he referenced my father's corpse. He sat me on the counter, and stared at me for a moment.

"I did not know you're father would be stupid enough to hit you near me." He growled, his eyes searching my body for any other marks. Then he stared at my lips, I could taste the blood on them. Suddenly I was aware, his face had moved very close to my own, until there was no space between us at all. His lips captured mine, and I had no problems with that.

I surrendered to the gentleness, the softness, and the passion, that he held in his lips. I had never received such a kiss. I felt him lick at my lips, and the kissing grew more intense. I had never been so forward with a man, Ray was the only man I had ever known, intimately. His hands found my waist and pulled me to him, pressing against his belt buckle, as my legs found themselves wrapped around his waist. Wait, I don't think that's his belt buckle. This wasn't what I was used to. I had just lost both my husband and father, I shouldn't be doing this. But I never wanted to stop.

His lips and tongue found their way to my neck, and my hands found their way to his hair. I gasped as I felt something sharp graze my neck, but it wasn't out of fear. I heard him chuckle against my skin, before his lips met mine again, sucking gently on the gash from my fathers ring.

"Oh!" I heard Sookie gasp, "I am sorry, I didn't….I'll be in the living room." Eric jerked back, his eyes looking intoxicated as ever. He groaned, and I smiled, as he stretched almost catlike. He re-wrapped his arms around me, burying his nose in my hair.

"There is something about you that…" He murmured, "I don't know what it is, but I like it." His lips met mine again briefly, and I was still in my daze of surprise. He lifted me down from the counter, and wiped away the blood on my face, licking it off his fingers.

As soon as we entered the room, the man who I still hadn't gotten his name, spoke up, "What are you?" Did I smell weird to him too? He wasn't a vamp, but in this group I doubt he was normal. I just shrugged.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Eric smirked at the man, wrapping his arms around me, and placing his chin on top of my head, "But she has all sorts of tricks up her sleeves." I smiled, I didn't know what that meant, but he sounded proud of me for some reason. Nobody had ever been proud of me. They talked more business, and then decided that someone would come pick me up in the mornings, so I wouldn't be in the house all day (Sookie's idea, I'd rather stay at Eric's).

We said our goodbyes, heading out the door, and to Eric's car. We listened to music softly, as we headed down the country roads, until we hit the highway. We didn't talk, we didn't need to. We made it to his house quickly, and there was still 4 hours until dawn.

A yawn emerged from my lips, and Eric had me in his arms, carrying me off to the bedroom. He laid me down, told me to sleep and headed for the door. "Eric?" I called back softly.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Will you stay with me, until I fall asleep." The words were quiet, not wanting to sound like a baby, but he heard me with his super hearing anyway.

"Of course." Was all he said, before slipping next to me, pulling him into his great big arms. I curled into him, inhaling the essence of him. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything hit me when I opened my eyes this morning. I had witnessed my father's murder, and what was my reaction? Making out and cuddling a vampire. A very sexy vampire. Sexy? What was I thinking, I would never even dare think of a man like that. Ray would have…wait, Ray was dead. My father was dead.

What did this mean? Was I free? Free to live as a freak with no punishments? My mind was boggled, as I laid on my back looking at the ceiling. Eric's spot was cold, meaning it was daylight. I didn't get why Eric didn't have a clock in his bedroom, you had to go all the way to the kitchen.

I groaned, swinging my body up and placing my feet on the cold floor. Then suddenly I wasn't cold, as if my body had warmed at the thought. How weird. I recognized the dull buzz of energy, more bearable than the previous day. I no longer felt jittery, as if on a caffeine kick, but I felt the…power? Was my curse growing?

My blood ran cold at the thought. I had just murdered Ray, why wouldn't I be cursed again. I shuffled to the closet, more depressed than before. I picked out black jeans and a red top, leaving my curls down and wild. Ray never liked how my hair twisted and curled, he said I looked like a 'god damn hippie freak' when ever I wore it down. It had to be straightened, pinned back, or pulled up. The only thing he liked about it was he could grab me by it. I allowed myself to smirk in the mirror, just for an instance, and think 'Well fuck you', as I let my hair flow free.

I don't know why I did it, but I found myself carefully applying my make up. Making sure it looked perfect. I caught myself thinking about what Eric would think, but I shooed the thought away. I made my way up the stairs, and found it to be 10:45AM. Which I wouldn't have minded, if I hadn't seen Eric's note on the counter. It told me to take the car and meet Sookie at Merlotte's, at 11. I didn't have time to question. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed the keys and money off the counter that he had left beside the note. It's a good thing Ray decided to let me get my license a few months ago, even if it only had been so I could be his designated driver.

I ran out the door, and skidded to the halt. He wanted me to take to corvette. My heart pounded with sheer excitement. I scrambled to the car, jumping in the front seat. Turning on the engine, I smiled as I heard the engine purr. My Uncle Greg had taught me to drive a stick shift when I was 16, never telling my father.

He had been between jobs, so he slept on the couch for that year. It had been a good year. My father never hit her when he was around. Then he went out of town, the minute he was down the driveway, my father started beating me. However, Uncle Greg forgot his wallet, and walked in on my dad kicking me in the stomach. My father got a black eye and a busted lip that day, while my uncle became homeless. I never saw my uncle after that.

I shook myself from memory lane, and backed out of the driveway. I carefully maneuvered down the street, and headed on the highway. I laughed and turned up the radio, turning it to some random station, not caring what it was, just for the fact that I could. I sped at some points, but stopped myself as I entered Bon Temps. I turned onto the old country roads, turning into the Merlotte's parking lot. Sookie was leaning against a car, her jaw dropping when I pulled up next to her.

"He let you borrow the car!" She squealed, smiling, "Oh, I'm so jealous!" I smiled kindly back, turning off the engine, and climbing out of the car. I stiffened as she gave me a hug, "Oh it's so good to see you." I awkwardly patted her back.

"It's good to see you too." I greeted softly, following her into the bar. When we entered, my eyes immediately connected with the random man who had been at Sookie's the previous night. Now I knew where I had seen him, he owned Merlotte's. His first name didn't recollect, so I was thankful when Sookie greeted him.

"Hey Sam." She smiled, which he flashed back in return. He was a good looking man, muscular arms and rusty colored hair, nothing like the Viking of a man who was in Shreveport sleeping.

"Hey, Riya right?" Sam greeted me, as we took our seats at the bar. Sookie and I both ordered Ginger Ales, which Sam quickly got for us. There wasn't anybody in the bar except Terry Bellefluer. He waved at me through the cooks window, and I waved back with a grin. It seemed to shock him, but I guess I had never greeted Terry in the manner.

Terry used to do odd jobs for my father all throughout my life. I knew for a fact that he had heard our secrets, and he had even witnessed me catching stump on fire by….well doing nothing. He had just stared with his mouth open, as I frantically went to put it out. He dumped a bucket of water on it. When my dad came out, he saw the smoke and glared at me.

"What happened?" He asked, Terry must have seen the fear in my eyes, noticed the bruises, and heard my excuses of falling down the steps one too many times.

"My fault, threw a cigarette butt, lit the thing on fire." Terry chuckled, "Sorry about that, wasn't thinking." My dad looked at him before saying it was no problem before going back in the house.

I was shaken from memory lane when I realized Sookie was asking me how I met Eric. My face reddened, I thought he would have filled everyone in. He had kept my secret shame of that night. My heart fluttered at the kindness he had been showing me.

"Um…" I started, noticing both Terry and Sam listening in, except Terry was more subtle about it. "My husband and I were leaving here." I said gesturing to the restaurant, "He was mad, because of something I said."

"What did you say?" Sookie cut in. She was being awfully nosey. Why didn't she just look into my head and find out? I thought, she didn't give any reaction. Was she not reading my thoughts now? Her curse made me weary.

"The waitress, um Arlene, you know red hair?" I asked, the nodded, "She said she thought vampire/human relationships were disgusting." Sookie looked a little irked by this, "Then I said I didn't see a problem with it, as long as they were in love."

"He was mad at you for that?" Sam scoffed, placing a basket of fries in front of us.

"Ray doesn't like vampires." Didn't. I glanced over to Terry, who was watching me carefully.

"So where did Eric come in?" Sookie asked, bringing me back to the story I wanted to forget so bad.

"Um, well," I muttered, playing with my straw and watching the condensation dripping down the cup, "He pulled off on the deer trail, to um," I sighed, "punish me", the word came out in a whisper, "Eric drove by, heard him shouting about fang bangers, he thought it was some Fellowship attack of something." I paused, if he hadn't thought that would he have stopped? "Then he saved me."

When I looked up, Terry was red in the face, glowering at the stove. Sam looked astonished, and Sookie looked in awe. "What?"

"Eric usually doesn't save people and just let them live with him." Sookie said, "You must be something special." Did she mean special to him, or was she talking about my curse.

Shrugging, I tried to look like the comment hadn't felt like a jab, "Probably because of the weird stuff I do." I should have known. She nodded in agreement, not seeing the pleading in my eyes, begging for her to disagree.

Terry told Sam he was going for his break, and threw his apron down. I had upset him some how, the feeling in my stomach kept getting worse.

"So what can you do?" Sookie asked in a hushed voice, "I tried to figure it out, but you blocked me."

"What?" How did I block her? "What are you talking about?" She looked at me, surprised yet again.

"I couldn't read you're mind today, I figured Eric taught you how to block me out or something…" Sookie trailed off in thought, before shaking her back to her perky self. "So what can you do?"

What could I do? "I don't really know what to call it." I started hesitantly.

"Can you show me?" She asked excitedly. That was a first, no one ever asked me to show her.

"Um I can try." I hadn't used my powers on purpose, except for… one time. But that was a life or death situation. "Do you have like a pitcher water?" Sam nodded, filling one up and placing it in front of me. I took the cardboard coaster from under my drink and held it in my fingers, above the water. I felt the energy buzz, as I focused on the coaster.

The energy got stronger and I aimed it at the coaster. Then. WHOOSH. The circle was a flame, and I dropped it into the water with a sizzle. I had the hugest adrenaline rush, and a big smile I could keep from my face. That had felt wonderful.

"Holy shit! That's so cool." Sookie gasped, "I wish my ability was that cool."

I blushed, "Thanks. I can also do this like…" I paused to try and describe it, "wall?" I closed my eyes, trying to in vision it, and put my hand in front of me, opening my eyes I said, "It's like an invisible force, like wind? It pushes.." I stopped when I pushed my hand forward, and my cup flew across the bar, crashing on the floor. "Oh I am so sorry, I wasn't trying to do it!" I gasped, as Sam went to clean it up.

"It's fine."

"I just can't control that one…" I had never pushed just one object before, the wall always was huge, pushing everything.

"Riya, it's okay accidents happen." Sam smiled, and Terry came out of the back, holding a piece of chocolate pudding pie. My favorite. He sat it in front of me and patted me gently on the shoulder, before going back into the kitchen. He nodded when I said thank you, but other than that didn't say a word. But that was Terry. Silent and scary to some, but always gentle and caring to me. I blissfully dug into the pie, chattering away with Sookie, who stole bites of the pie as well.

After we got done, "So what do you want to do now?" Sookie asked. Now? I didn't have plans past Merlotte's.

"I don't know."

"Come on lets go shopping, Eric gave me his card, we'll take the corvette." She sounded excited, "Shotgun." She laughed, jogging to the car, even though she didn't have to compete with anybody. She was a strange girl, very happy. I wasn't sure how I felt about having a friend. I really hadn't ever had one before. Climbing into the drivers seat, she threw me a grin. Well it couldn't be bad, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Sookie had me drive to Tara's Togs, where she helped me pick out some outfits. I tried to tell her that Eric had already bought me more than enough clothes, so she insisted I buy a bathing suit, shoes, and jewelry. I didn't bother telling her I would never wear the little green bikini, because protesting with her seemed to get me nowhere. The she picked out some outfits for "a business trip" she was going on with Eric.

With Eric? She continued to talk about New Orleans, and the Queen. I didn't understand anything, and by the look on her face I guess she realized as much, because she stopped talking about it. We didn't talk much until we got back into my car, and driving back towards Merlotte's so Sookie could get her car.

We chattered for a minute in the parking lot before she hopped out of my car into her own and then drove away. I put it into drive when something clawed at my window, making me jump clear out of my skin. I sighed with relief, and then gave a chuckle when I saw the cutest collie dog I had ever seen in my life.

It got down as I opened my door, and it promptly put it paws in my lap, as I went to scratch him behind his ears. "Where did you come from?" I asked softly, noticing there was no collar. I didn't talk to animals in the weird baby voices people did. The collie almost shrugged, I stood up to look for any signs of an owner, when the dog jumped into my car and into the passenger seat, giving me a happy bark.

"Oh you wanna go with me?" I laughed, still looking around, "But somebody's probably looking for you." The dog barked at me again, as if it was disagreeing with me. What a peculiar dog. "Fine. I guess you can come with me, I'm just going for a drive anyway." I sighed, climbing back in the car, I didn't know if it was wise to bring a dog back to Eric's, but luckily I had a few hours of daylight to figure that out.

I drove around for a while, talking to the dog, which I had named Max. I told him about Eric, how it felt so weird to be around a man besides my husband. How nothing felt normal anymore, or maybe nothing had been normal before. I really didn't know. I told him about Sookie, how she was my first friend. Which I found funny because I had been in most of Sookie's classes growing up, but had never acknowledged me before. I stopped talking, when I realized that the dog was looking at me so intently. Like he understood.

"Jesus Christ, please don't make me able to talk to animals too, I'm already enough of a freak." I whispered, turning up the radio, shooting glances at the dog, that had decided to look out the window. Maybe I was just paranoid. I found myself back on Hummingbird, passing Merlotte's. I ended up on the parish road, I slowed down, winding around the turns, glancing at the deer trail, remembering the night Eric saved me.

We passed Sookie's driveway, and neared my own. My heart pounded, but I switched on the turn signal, and turned into the long windy gravel driveway. Max looked at me, cocking his head to the side, as we reached the house. I parked the car, turned off the ignition, and stared at the worn down siding and roof tiles. The front steps were rotting, and you had to watch your step going up. The grass was overgrown, and weeds flourished in the flowerbeds.

I got out of the car, letting Max follow me, as I went up to the door. Carefully stepping, I got to the door, and pushed it open. It creaked eerily, and I couldn't se a thing. I stumbled for the switch and light filled the room. The table was still broken. The house still a mess.

I pictured Ray in the recliner, drinking his beer, watching his football games, shouting at me to make him his dinner. Walking into the dining room, I remember him breaking his beer bottle over my head one time, over burnt lasagna, he had been really drunk that night. In the kitchen, I shuddered as I remembered getting locked in the pantry for days. I couldn't go into the bedroom, just stopped at the door looking in. Why was I doing this to myself?

Max was sniffing around behind me, exploring every part of the rooms. I walked robotically to the basement stairs, flicking on the light switch. It flickered, and then dimmed, as I slowly crept down the steps, Max still following. I could see the blood on the ground, where the man, Alcide, had found me. I saw where I had crushed my husband to death. Max growled at the spot of blood, and leaned up against my legs. I patted his head, absentmindedly.

"Pathetic, worthless, stupid, bitch." I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. Max licked at my hand, but I ignored him, staring at the wall in an almost trance like state. Max apparently decided that was enough, because he grabbed my pant leg and started pulling me towards the stairs, then running behind me and nudging the back of my legs, so I hurried up the stairs.

We walked out the house, slamming the door and jogging to my car. Max hopped in the car as soon as I opened the door, when I realized the sky was turning pink. How long had we been in there? Looking at clock I realized I had spent two hours inside. I hurriedly pulled out of the driveway, rolling down the windows as Max scratched at his. The last thing I needed was for Eric to get pissed for ruining the interior of his car. I slowed down as we turned on Hummingbird, without notice, before I picked up too much more speed, Max launched himself from the car window, and I saw him take off running through a field.

There was no way to go after him. I couldn't even see him anymore. At least I knew he wasn't hurt, I thought, as I picked up speed, and headed back to Shreveport. I made it back to Eric's in record timing, just as the sun was dipping behind the trees. I got to the couch, when suddenly Eric was in front of me.

"Good morning." I said with a smile, setting my bag from Tara's Togs on the couch. He smirked slightly, before sniffing the air, and raising an eyebrow, "What?" I asked, did I smell bad?

"You smell like a shifter." He said, "Luckily, you smell so good it doesn't matter."

"Shifter?" I asked, but he chose to ignore me.

"We have something to discuss." He said to me, sitting me down on the couch. I nodded for him to continue, "Someone in my area has leaked information about you to my queen."

"Queen?"

"Yes, the Vampire Queen of Louisiana." He said softly, "She has summoned us."

"What does that mean?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"It means we have to go to New Orleans." I nodded, so that was what Sookie had been talking about. "Riya, this is really important for you to remember." His beautiful blue eyes captured my own, "If anyone asks, you must tell them you are mine." I nodded again. "Good." He smiled, but it quickly vanished, "So now is the time to tell me why you were so upset today, I could feel you in my sleep."

He could what now?


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry?" I questioned, completely thrown for a loop. How could he have known I was upset? Eric watched me for a moment, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Would he be angry that I had gone home?

Leaning forward, he met me eye to eye, "You drank my blood, I can feel you're emotions, lightly." Then he leaned back, "Since I felt you being upset in my sleep," he emphasized, "for nearly two hours, I'd say you were feeling the emotion very strongly."

"I, um…" I started lamely.

His hand cupped my cheek, "Did someone hurt you?" The question was soft, but demanding of an answer, "A shifter perhaps?"

"No," I shook my head hesitantly, "After Sookie went home, I went to my house." I had caught him by surprise, but the look of shock was gone in a flash, and his face returned to it's stoic nature. "I'm sorry." I whispered the last part, looking away.

Eric didn't say anything for a while, so I turned my eyes back to him, only to look away. His eyes radiated with anger, like he wanted to tear something apart. I had seen the look so many times. I shook as memories flooded my brain. I heard him sigh, and I flinched back when he reached toward me, but relaxed when he took my hand tenderly.

"I'm not angry with you." He said slowly, his voice on a slight edge, but he was trying to conceal it. "I'm angry at what has happened to you." I gave him a questioning glance, which only made him sigh again. I found it odd that he sighed so much around me, when vampires don't breathe at all. Was I that stressing?

There was silence between us before I spoke, "What's a shifter?"

"Someone who changes into an animal." Eric said in a bored tone, my mind instantly went to Max. "Are you hungry?" I was starving, I hadn't eaten since the morning.

"Very, I was about to go make something to eat." He nodded, as we made our way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for a spaghetti. I chopped vegetables, while boiling water, still thinking about Max and how he seemed to understand everything. I had briefly thought that God might have sent him to me, to help me get through the day, help me leave the house behind. I must have been a fool for that split second, it was most likely a freak that was spying on me. My skin crawled at the thought. I poured some tomato sauce into a pan, heating it over the stove.

I was so lost in thought, I jumped when Eric spoke, "What's running through that head of yours?" He raised one eyebrow slightly, his lips ghosted with a smirk.

The water started to boil, so I busied my hands with snapping the dry spaghetti, tossing it into the water. "I was thinking about what you said about a shifter?" He didn't say anything, just looked at me blankly. I felt my cheeks redden slightly, as I hurried to continue, "Well I found a stray dog today."

That perked his intereast, as he leaned forward, "What did you do with this stray dog?"

"He ran off, but um, I found him at Merlotte's, and then he jumped in you're car." I hurriedly explained, "So he came with me to my house." My voice faded for a second, thinking to how the dog had ushered me out of the room, as if he knew what had happened there. "Could he have been a shifter?" Eric was silent for a minute, so continued cooking, and tossed the vegetables into the sauce.

"He might have been, or he could actually be a stray dog. It's hard to tell when they're in animal form." He said after a while. I nodded, grabbing fresh parsley and basil from the fridge, and I started chopping it into tiny bits. I heard the water behind me start to boil over, turning my head, I felt the steel blade peirce the skin on my finger and I gasped as I cut my finger. I dropped the knife, bringing the finger to my mouth, and sucking on the deep cut. I turned to stove down, sighing as I took my finger from my mouth. It was still bleeding pretty bad, so I pressed it back to my lips. I was such a dumb clutz sometimes.

I glanced back at Eric, only to find him staring at me, with glossy eyes. Oh the smell. Taking the finger from my mouth, "Sorry" I muttered, but instead of speaking, he was instantly infront of me, his arm holding me around the waist, our hips touching. Oh goodness me. He was so gorgeous this close, and I felt my face redden.

"No need to be sorry." His voice was husky, and for the first time, I saw his fangs in all their glory, beautiful white arches that met his red lips. "You have blood on your lips," before I could say anything, his lips brushed mine softly, and then again, until they captured them into a deep kiss. He spun me around, leaning me up against the counter top. His hands were in my hair, down my back, across the seat of my black jeans. His lips traveled down my neck, and I never felt more aroused when I felt his fangs scrape against my skin. He felt it too, in an instant, the food was shoved down the counter, and he placed me on the marble top. My shirt landed in the parsley, my bra in the sink, his shirt on the floor. We never stopped kissing, we never stopped touching. My hands found his hair, as his lips trailed down my collar bone, down to my breast. I had never felt this before, never this pleasure, at least never from another person. Ray was never very pleasurable, even in bed.

"May I?" He gasped, stopping his hands at the snap of my pants, his longing gaze capturing mine. Did he really just ask my permission? For a minute I almost said no, but on soft kiss to my hip, made me start undoing them myself. He chuckled as he helped me pull them all the way off. Oh god, this wasn't like me, I swear. There was just something so, ah, his lips attacked my thigh, his tongue dancing along the tender skin. "May I?" he asked again, his voice hungrier, then I realized what he meant, as his fangs teased the flesh. Should I left him bite me? I nodded, biting my lip, as he bit down. It hurt, but not in the bad way. I laid back in near ecstacy, my hot back touching the cold marble. It was a weird feeling, and when he stopped sucking there, his mouth moved to an even more sensitive area, making a moan escape my lips.

In a flash he was on top of my, kissing my neck again, slowly teasing his way inside of me. We made love right on the countertop, forgetting about the cooking, forgetting about everything. Only concentrating on our bodies. I didn't know this side of love making, just the forceful, harsh, sex, I had endured with Ray. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head, as an explosion of pleasure errupted my body, and I moaned gripping to the countertop. I heard him mutter something foreign, in a low shuddering breath, before kissing me, and pulling back, gasping, as if he was trying to catch his breath. I wonder how long ago his last breath was. I sat up, panting slightly myself.

"Wow didn't know, I was that good." Eric chuckled, looking at where I gripped the counter. The stone was blackened where I had laid, as if someone had tried to set fire to stone.

"Oh!" I gasped jumping down, to assess the damage, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." He stopped my apology by pulling my naked body to his, and kissing me softly. I jumped as the smoke detector went off, and quickly tried to save the pasta sauce I had long forgotten about. Before I could say more, there was a loud knock on the door, which made Eric's features harden.

"Get dressed, quickly." He muttered to me, and I scrambled to do so. He went to the door, opening it cautiously. His vampire friend Pam was at the door, and I busied myself with cleaning the kitchen. I tossed out the sauce, it was pretty ruined. My mind went to what had just happened on the counter, as I cleaned the mess of herbs that scattered the flloor and counter. I heard thier soft talking only getting bits and pieces like, "...Andre's coming.." and "...test her...", I was unnerved by that.

Pam left as I was wiping away the last of the mess, and Eric came back into the room, his face stony and unreadable. "We have a guest coming." He said, angrily. With that, there was another knock on the door. He was right next to me, his lips to my ear, "Remember, you are mine, lover." Before I could say anything, he was opening the door, and a bare chested, teenaged (well that's what I thought at first) boy walked in.

"So this must be Riya." The boy said softly, his eyes skimming over me, "She smells delicious." Uh oh.


	13. Chapter 13

(**A:N/ Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Hope you all enjoy it. And you know me, I love those reviews *hint hint*)**

"I am Andre." The young looking vampire said to me. He didn't offer a hand to shake, just simply walked around and circled me, as Eric watched with an eagles eye. "You are something different." He was suddenly pressed up against my back, smelling the side of my neck. I jumped, shuffling away from him, and towards Eric. Eric was safe, I didn't know this stranger, and I wasn't too trusting of vampires after the last incident.

"Sorry", I squeaked to Eric, who shot me a look.

"Andre, do not scare what is mine." Eric said, and I could tell by the way Andre looked at him that Eric didn't have the authority to demand.

"I am sorry, Riya. I didn't mean to frighten you." Andre apologized, inching closer, "It's just been so long since I smelled a nymph." He inhaled yet again, but my face blanched, "You smell so strongly, just like a full-blooded. The fire is so strong in you, wind too." Andre's eyes were glossy, but he was controlling himself. My body was rigid, and my nerves were shaking, Andre crept closer.

"Her father was human." Eric said, walking closer, "She can't be full-blooded." He said this in a bored tone, his hands rested on my hips, calming me. "Riya, Andre needs to taste your blood." My nerves went haywire, and I felt my body warm, I didn't want this other vampire biting me. "He's not going to feed from you. Just hold out your wrist."

"But-" I stuttered, holding out my wrist. I clenched my eyes shut, as Andre swiped his finger nail across my wrist. Eric let go of me with a hiss, and I opened my eyes to se his burned hands healing and Andre looking at me with a bemused grin.

"Like I said the fire is strong in you." Andre chuckled, licking his fingers, closing his eyes in bliss. "Very close to a full-blood, you're father must have been half nymph, you're mother full." When he said mother, his voice got hungry.

"My father was normal." I muttered, trying not to think of the man.

"He was," Eric agreed, "And I was very close to his blood." He said darkly.

"Well then he wasn't you're real father now was he." Andre stated, as if we were imbeciles. Not my father? What? That wasn't possible. Was it? I had never looked like my father; his hair was a light muddy brown, while mine was a jet black, different noses, different ears. To the unknowing eye, you would think that we had the same color eyes, a very boring brown, but my father had made me where color contacts to hide the true amythest color, even though I could see perfectly fine. He told me they marked me as a freak, nobody normal had them. Ray had carried out the tradition. Even Eric didn't know yet, since I could sleep with them in, unlike those cheap brands, and when I did need to change them it was usually daytime. However, I was on my last pair, which would only last a few more days, and I couldn't afford them. My father had spent a lot of money to keep me concealed. Was it because I wasn't his?

I had been lost in thought, as Andre and Eric spoke in an ancient tongue that I had never heard. Whatever Andre was saying Eric was not to happy, and Andre didn't look particularly happy. "You dare refuse the queen?" Andre hissed angrily, his fangs snapping to their full horror. The energy buzzed louder, and I silently told myself to knock it off, that this wasn't the time, nor place. I tried to calm down, by closing my eyes and breathing slowly, before opening them again. They were both looking at me in amusement, and I was about to ask what when I realized something. I was staring eye level with Eric. I looked down with alarm and my heat hit the ground with a thud. Had I been floating?

"I...um...", I really didn't know what to say, I had never done that before. "I'm sorry" I squeaked, finally, looking anywhere but the two of them.

The was a silence before Eric and Andre continued talking, now in English, even though I wish they had stuck to the ancient language. "The queen wants your pet." It took me a minute to realize that they weren't talking about an animal, they were talking about me.

"Riya, is not my pet. She is my lover and we are bonded." Eric stated, his voice soft and cold, Andre looked shocked at this statement.

"So you do refuse the queen." Andre said simply, it was a test. One of those questions that did have a wrong answer. I knew from my years of experience of dodging those questions from Ray and my father, usually I got punished, even if I said the right thing.

"With all do respect to the queen," Eric started, sounding way more humble than he had the entire conversation, "I am in love with this woman," he took my hand into his cold one, for effect, "I will not give her up willingly." Andre peered at the both of us. I couldn't help but smile and blush. Eric had just confessed love for me, even if it was an act, I had never heard anything close to that since birth. And hearing it from Eric...well that just made my heart soar with false hope. I scolded myself for thinking such silly things such as love.

Andre and Eric stared at each other for another moment, before Andre glanced back at me. "Well, I guess we will have to discuss it with the queen," his eyes back on Eric, "We will be expecting your arrival in two weeks time." He didn't leave time for a response, he was gone before I could blink, the door slamming was the only proof that he had been there at all. I realized I had been holding my breath, and quickly released it. Eric was muttering in yet another foriegn language, so I stood there and fidgited til he turned to me.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, coming closer to me.

I blanched, "For what?" He had done everything for me, given me everything.

"I felt you're anger. After I said that I loved you." He said softly, looking at me questioningly, demanding a response with those sea foam eyes.

"I wasn't angry at you." I said with a smile. He didn't press further, just walked over to the couch, and with a very un-Eric like move, he collapsed on the couch groaning. Not in pain obviously, but in frustration. "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, nervously edging closer. not wantiong to crowd an upset vampire. Even if it was Eric.

"Don't be scared of me." Eric said softly, his eyes closed, "Please." If I hadn't been listening I would have missed the whisper of the word. He held out his hand, opening one eye, "Come here." I walked over, and he pulled me onto the couch so we were nose to nose. I wasn't sure what to do, so I carefully leaned my head on his shoulder. "Riya," he said after a minute.

"Hmm," he was so comfortable. My eyelids drooped, and the hazy feeling of sleep fell around me.

"I have not felt love in a very long time. Such a long time, I'm not sure what it is anymore." He said slowly, my eyes opened and I tilted my head to stare at his stomach, "I feel very strongly about you, so strongly that it might be..." He couldn't say it, and I couldn't blame him, "I haven't known you that long at all, mere seconds compared to the centuries I have been around." He paused again, turning so I slipped off his shoulder, and he looked me in the eyes. "But, I am drawn to you, I find myself caring about you more than anyone I ever have." Wow. I wasn't expecting that at all. He stared quietly at me for a minute, before going back to watching the ceiling.

I propped myself and looked him straight in the eye. "I've never felt love, nor been loved." I said, my voice suprisingly steady, "I've never even heard the word spoken to me," I glanced away, "...unless you put a 'nobody will ever' in front of the 'love you'." Eric's hand grabbed mine, as I shook myself from trailing away from the topic, "The point is you said it. Even if you didn't mean it, or don't know if you mean it. It was nice to hear." My voice cracked embarrisingly. Why must I be so emotional around him? "I have feelings for you, strong feelings. I care about you, and I worry about you. I don't know what love is, but I don't think..." I hesitated, but Eric looked at me with an unreadable expression that pressed me to go on, "I don't think it could be stronger than what I feel for you now." As the last word came out of my mouth, his lips captured mine in a passionate, heart-throbbing kiss (at least my heart).

He pulled away, but I kept my eyes closed, "I never liked feelings." He said, my heart dropped, "But, you make me want to feel even more." I smiled, opening my eyes, to meet his once again, before laying my head back down on his shoulder. He rubbed my back, and played with the ends of my hair, as I slowly drifted into a sleep. "I'm pretty sure I meant it." Was the last thing I heard surrendering to the deep sleep that wanted me so dearly. I know I meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

I knew it was still dark when I opened my eyes and was greeted by Eric's eyes. "Hey." I smiled, and he murmured it right back. I was so at ease, as his hand rubbed my back. We were laying in bed, so I knew he had carried me while I was sleeping. Ray would have pushed me off the couch, told me to wake my ass up.

"Do you always think of him?" Eric asked softly, startling me out of my thoughts. I shrugged, not bothering to question how he always knew.

"I just.." I stopped myself from the negative thought, but a look from Eric urged me to continue, "I keep thinking this is too good to be true. I'm so used to…" I shook my head, not finishing the statement. He didn't press me to.

"I am not the best you could have." Eric said.

I laughed, "And I'm the best you could have. I could set you on fire if I got the teensiest bit upset. I've been broken and beaten down to unrecognizable form. I can't even have…" I rolled on my back, blinking back tears. I wasn't supposed to go there, I couldn't go there.

"Can't have what." Eric's face hovered over mine, his eyes pooling in a deep concerned look.

I closed my eyes, "I can't have children anymore…I got pregnant, Ray didn't think freaks should reproduce, so he made it so I couldn't." When I opened my eyes, Eric wasn't above me anymore, instead his head filled the crook of my neck and his feet dangled over the edge of the bed, as he kissed my neck softly.

"You are beautiful." He murmured, "Even if you could have children, I couldn't give them to you." We left the conversation at that, and we stayed entwined until the sun sank and Eric had to disappear. I fell asleep, after he went into his little hide-a-way, hidden in the closet. I stretched and curled, luxuriously, on the bed, dreaming the most pleasant dreams. Until I heard it. The front door creaking open slowly. Loud footsteps making their way around the house. My mind was in panic.

It was only noon, Eric hadn't mentioned any humans coming by. Way too early for vampires. I scrambled for clothing, throwing on sweatpants and a tee shirt. I crept up the stairs, slowly opening the bedroom door. As soon as I peered out, I heard "She's awake!" It wasn't a familiar voice, and by the sound of feet, there was definately more than one person in the house. I was pulled out of the door way, by a very naked man, and dragged down the hall by my hair. "Hurry, wrap her arms! Cover her eyes!" Before I had time to think, I held my arms in front of me. The energy buzzed and I pushed. BAM! BAM! BAM! The people, as naked as the first, hit the walls, and I made a run for it.

I was almost to the doorway, when I was grabbed, and a fine chain was wrapped around my arms and legs. I let out a scream as the metal of the chain seered my flesh. What was that? I was blindfolded, and found myself to weak to use my powers, just strong enough to scream. That was until a rather heavy object collided with my skull. Then everything was black.

I woke up in a car, I could tell by the bumps and turns, even though I was still blindfolded. "The King's gonna love her." King? Who's the King? Was it the Queen's husband? The men that had kidnapped me continued talking as I tried to escape my bounds, only to yelp as they tightened and burned me yet again. "Look who's awake!" One man cackled. I wasn't used to being buned, my father held my hand down on a stove top burner for a minute, and it hadn't left a mark. That had proved I was a freak in his eyes.

The blindfold was removed, and I was staring into the golden eyes of a man. I had never seen eyes that color before, they looked almost wolf-like. "Goodmorning, Sunshine!" He smiled sweetly, as if he wasn't kidnapping me. I didn't reply. The sun was still shining brightly outside, so I knew I had to stay alive long enough for Eric to wake up and find me. "Well that's, not very nice." He grinned, "Didn't your daddy teach you any manners?"

"He taught me a lot more than manners." I spat, glaring at the golden-eyed man. He just laughed, and turned back to the others. They're conversation took a boring turn, about some team playing some sport. I didn't really follow. "Who's the King?" I asked suddenly, trying to ignore the burning sensation, as I wiggled my wrists.

"King of Maryland, well of the Maryland Vampers." The one man said.

I smiled to myself, there was no way to get from Lousianna to Maryland before night fall. Eric would catch up to us. "You guys are idiots if you think Eric won't save me." That made all the men laugh, "What's so funny?" I demanded, where did this bravery come from?

The golden eyed man moved and pointed to the clock on the dash. 9:00? I glanced out the window, how was it 9:00pm if it's day light. They laughed, "Honey," the one driving nearly barked, "You're little vampire boyfriend didn't bother to come looking for you. You slept through the night, and he never showed up." My mind went blank, my hands stopped fidgiting. He didn't come? He's supposed to come. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What was going on, where was he? "Sorry, girl, looks like you're Sheriff has been outranked."

There was a silence before I responded, "He'll come." I murmurred, and the golden-eyed man flashed me a look of sympathy, "I know he will."


	15. Chapter 15

I watched the sky turn pink, as we continuously drove down some highway. We were apparently driving through Virginia, I didn't really care. My wrists burned, but the pain was bearable after the hours of enduring it. The golden eyed man tried to start conversations, and each time I shot him a glare, hoping to make his head hit the window, but the best I did was make his hair blow.

His eyes widened, "You just tried to throw me, didn't you?"

"Yes." I said simply. My powers seemed drained, but before the golden eyed boy said anything, the man closest to me swung around, backhanding me. My head snapped to the other side, and I didn't move for a second, until I turned and spat blood directly in his face. _Eric, please find me._

"Fucking bitch!" The man roared, lunging for me, fists pummeling various parts of my body.

"Rick!" I heard the golden eyed boy shout, and the car swerved and pulled to a stop. Car doors slammed, and fists kept coming at me in a rage. I refused to cry out, I refused to show them weakness. "Pull yourself together man!" I heard, and he was yanked off me. Then there were the golden eyes again. "Get in the front seat," He looked over his shoulder, "NOW!"

I sat up and tried to wipe my chin on my shoulder, my arms still completely bound. The other man, Rick, climbed in the passenger seat, while the driver just looked on as if bored. Rick was red in the face, while his stringy black hair grossly clung to it. The driver pulled back onto the highway and continued on.

"You okay?" The golden eyed boy asked, using a napkin to wipe the blood from my face.

"You're such a pussy, Harley." Rick spat, at the golden eyed boy.

Harley turned, a growl like noise emitting from his throat. "Do you want to hand over a dead nymph to the King? I'm pretty sure they're useless when they're dead." Rick didn't reply, just simply stared ahead. I realized then that Harley was the man in charge.

"So what does the King want with a live nymph?" I chirped, spitting blood on their floor, not caring about the consequences.

Harley looked at me like I was crazy, "Why wouldn't he want a nymph?" I didn't say anything just stared out the window. It was dark now, and I continued to mentally beg for Eric's help. He said he could feel my emotions, couldn't he feel the pain? The fear?

**Welcome To Maryland. **Dread filled me as we passed the blue sign, announcing our arrival. I held back tears, as I realized Eric might not be coming. We pulled off the highway and entered the City of Frederick. I watched as we passed strip mall after strip mall, before pulling off onto back roads. We drove up the side of a mountain, twisting and turning, before finally we reached our destination.

It was a big house, nestled well into the trees, and every light was on. We came to a stop and Harley opened his door, climbing out of the car he went to pull me out. "I can do it." I snapped, scooting across the seat, and stumbling out the car. Harley chuckled under his breath, and I shot him a glare, sadly my energy was all tapped out. He gave me a pointed look, as if telling me to watch myself, before leading me up the walkway.

Rick and the other man didn't follow, instead they drove away without another glance. I didn't have a chance to ask where they were going before being led inside the house. There was music playing and people, and vampires, chattering mindlessely. When I walked into the room, you could tell who was vampire and who was human instantly, since the vampires turned to smell the air looking at me hungrily.

"Ah! This is the famous Riya!" A voice announced, and the crowd split to make way for a man, who didn't look a day over 20. Yet his voice sounded, aged, accented, and I knew those eyes had seen horrific things, long before my time. "Harley?" The man's tone wasn't nearly as pleasant as it had been before.

"Sir?" Harley said, nodding his head slightly, dropping his hold on my arm. I assumed this man was the King.

"What happened to this woman's face?" His tone was sharp, and I could see the points of his fangs peaking out. The man's bold green eyes flashed with authority.

"Rick...got carried away, but I took care of it." The entire hall seemed to be watching in anticipation. Anticipation for what, I really didn't know. Two vampires came up behind me and peeled the metal from my wrists. I grit my teeth as the chain pulled away from my seared flesh. As soon as they were unbound I was rubbing them, trying to build up some type of energy, however, I was seriously drained.

"You must be exahusted, my dear," The King said, his words not matching his face, his eye still holding that vicious little glint, "My guards will show you to your room."

"You can't keep me hear." I said softly, his eyes making me loose any bravery I might have held in the car. The King had the nerve to laugh, and I was grabbed by two men and led away. I tried to struggle, but the vampires grip would just tighten. "Please don't do this!" I begged as we passed Harley, "Please get me out of here." Harley didn't say a word, just looked away sadly, before meeting my eyes again. I was dragged out of the room, as Harley turned his back and walked back out the door. There was no escape for me now.


	16. Chapter 16

The room they put me in was basically a fancy prison cell. There was a queen size bed in the middle, with a matching dresser and vanity, with a big metal door. The vampires pushed me towards the bed, "Don't try to leave, the handle's made of Promethium." They didn't bother explaining what that was supposed to mean, just slammed the door behind them. After a minute I hesitantly walked to the door and touched the doorknob, only to hiss back as it burned my hand. That damn metal they used.

I gave an aggravated cry, kicking the base of the door before walking back to the bed. How was this happening. A little over a week ago, I was a nobody house wife freak, this week I'm that nymph everyone wants. How could life flip that suddenly? _Because of Eric_. My mind taunted me, but I shook the thoughts aside. Eric would be coming soon, and I'd be okay. He'd save me. I curled up into a ball on the bed, not bothering to put on the pajama set that was folded neatly on the pillow, which I assumed was meant for me. Before I could stop it, I was asleep, behind enemy lines.

I awoke to a loud knock on the door, "Ma'am, are you awake?" A woman called through the door, "I have breakfast." I sat up, at the sound of food, and watched the door knob turn. A petite girl opened the door, carrying a large tray of all different sorts of food. "Mr. Danner didn't know what you'd like so he had us prepare a little of everything." She said with a kind smile.

I was weary of speaking back, I didn't know what their motive was, and I wasn't about to let myself be caught off guard. She smiled knowingly, before setting the tray on the bedside. "When you're done, just hit the buzzer by the door." She explained, pointing to the button on the wall. "I will come and get your tray and bring you downstairs." I gave a curt nod, and she left, leaving me to my thoughts. Was the food poisoned? No, they wouldn't kidnap me to poison me…would they?

My stomach growled, and I caved, grabbing bits of toast and fruit off the tray. When I was done, I was embarrassed to find that I finished off the entire tray, but every bite had been better than the last. I saw a nice sundress hanging on the dresser knob, apparently for me. After a small debate with myself, I slipped off my clothes and grabbed the dress, pulling it over my head. It was a perfect fit. The dress was soft and silky to the touch, and the most beautiful jade green. It was a halter dress and the skirt was cut into slits, so it had the look of a gypsy.

I berated myself for admiring the dress, I wasn't supposed to be getting comfortable. I was supposed to be planning my escape. _Eric was coming_. Every time I reminded myself of him, my hope faded more and more into doubt. _Was he really coming_?

After stalling for what seemed like hours, I finally rang the buzzer by the door. Less than a minute later, the girl was back in my room, with her smile still in place. "Well I guess you were hungry." She chuckled, picking up the tray, "Come on, I'll show you around." She didn't wait for a reply, just left the door open behind her, expecting me to follow. I did.

She led me down the set of stairs that I had been dragged up the night before, leading me down a hallway, into the kitchen. "So, this is the kitchen, obviously." The woman said, placing the tray next to a woman who was already doing dishes. "If you're ever hungry, just pop on in and ask for something." She turned to walk out of the room, and I followed her, listening as she pointed out different rooms and their purposes. "During the day, the house is pretty much yours."

"When do I get to leave?" I asked, after we made it back to the bottom of the stairs.

"Honey, right now you can't." The woman said, "It's just not safe yet." She glanced at the grandfather clock that stood in the hall, "But, Mr. Danner hired you a day man, so you can go outside, maybe even go downtown, for some shopping. That would be fun, hmm?" I had a feeling this woman used to work with small children. I wonder how she got involved with vampires. "Harley should be here soon," she said, after I didn't reply. My gaze finally met hers as I heard the familiar name. She gave me a little wink, before gesturing to the living room, while she walked off.

I thought about the idea of running, but as the idea was floating through my plan, two men popped out of no where to stand guard. I wanted to throw them, set them on fire, anything useful, but for some reason my energy was gone. For all the years I had wished my powers would just disappear, now was no the time. I sat on the couch in the living room, and tried to move the doily that sat neatly on the coffee table. It didn't budge.

Before I could contemplate, the front doors were opened, and in walked Harley. I hadn't bothered to get a good look at him, while I was under him and his cronies capture. His golden eyes, were glistening magically, as he looked over to me, contrasting with his jet black hair. "Hello, Mrs. Carlson." He greeted, nodding to me. I flinched at the name but didn't say a word. I wasn't Mrs. Carlson anymore, I wasn't his anymore, I told myself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. Curling my feet up underneath my body, I picked at the scabs around my wrist. Eric wasn't here to heal me. _Is he coming? _I closed my eyes briefly, trying to fight the negative thoughts.

"Well, I have orders to take you where ever you want." Harley said, sitting in the chair opposite of me.

"Then take me home." I said simply.

Harley sighed, "How about we go for a walk, I think you'll like outside."

"You failed to kidnap my shoes, when you kidnapped me." I spat, being daringly difficult. Harley stood suddenly, and I flinched back again, I was pressing my luck. Harley's patience would break...or worse the King.

Harley stared at me for a minute, one eye quirked, as I tried to look anywhere but him, "There's sandles by the door, but I doubt you'll need them." He siad after a minute, gesturing me to follow. I got up slowly, following closely behind, slipping on the flip flops that where by the door. The guards opened the front door, and I was in awe. I hadn't been able to see the outside clearly, the previous night, but I was amazed. Everywhere I turned was trees and flowers. Harley led me to the edge of the woods, before he kicked off his shoes and started walking barefoot. I noticed that there wasn't a stick or leaf in sight, just amazingly lush green grass. After a minute, I kicked off my shoes as well and started walking.

I didn't bather asking where we were going, or why. Just simply walked through the trees, in complete silence. After a while we came to a clearing, and Harley sat down in the grass, patting the seat next to him. I opted for a few feet over. "Why won't my powers work?" I asked after a long silence. I didn't know why I started talking, I just felt so in the dark.

Harley shrugged slightly, resting his elbow on his propped up knee. "They might have had a witch cast a temporary binding spell, or maybe they're feeding you Promethium in small amounts. You'll get your powers back shortly." I nodded, letting the silence fall back around us.

"He's coming you know." I muttered to myself, "He's going to come and get me."

"Who Eric?" Harley asked. After I nodded he continued, "Ms. Carlson,"

"Don't call me that. My name's Riya." I said softly, clenching my teeth, refusing to flinch in front of him again.

"Riya, then, Eric can't just show up and fight the King. He's just a sheriff." Harley tried to tell me, but I did my best to ignore him. _He was coming. _"If you want to get out, you're going to have to do most of the work yourself." Now I was listening.


	17. Chapter 17

Harley turned to face me, as we sat in the grass, his face serious. I had sat at attention at his last words, but now I wondered if he had anymore advice than that. Finally after a few minutes, I gave up waiting, "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"You're not going to be able to do it now." Harley replied, "You have to get the King to stop binding your powers, make him think you're with him." A smile spread to his face, "Then you do you're little fire trick and watch all the vampires burn."

He seemed to know all about my powers, even more so than I did. But I was still weary of his advice. I thought of Eric, and my hope was dying dim with each fading second. Maybe it was all up to me now. Maybe Eric wasn't, or couldn't come. "So why do you work for them if you want them dead?" I asked, in a sharper tone than necessary.

"Does anyone willingly work for vampires?" He retorted, "How'd Eric get you to work for him?"

I gave him a look of disbelief, "I don't work for Eric."

"Then why are you living with him? From what the King says, he slaughtered your family and you've been under his rule."

I gave a bark of sadistic laughter, "You're King lied. Eric saved me while my _husband_ beat me to a bloody pulp. Then when he found me again, **I** killed him." My brain was telling me to shut up but words kept flowing. "Then the man who has apparently been posing as my father, who tortured me for being a freak my entire life, came to get me and Eric didn't let it happen. That's why I'm living with him. He fucking cares about me."

Harley's eyes were wide and he didn't say anything for a very long time, "I'm sorry." He said. I didn't reply, I didn't want pity, I wanted to go back to Eric. I needed him. "Here let me take you back to the house, it'll be dark soon. You've got to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The King wants to see you." Harley muttered, "He led me back through the woods, and up to the house. He walked me to the door and before he turned away, "Remember what I said." He told me, leaving me to be led inside by another guard.

The woman from breakfast, who told me her name was Marie, ushered me upstairs. When I got to my room the door was closed behind me. I spotted a long green dress lying on the bed, with matching shoes. I took the hint and put it on, letting my hair cascade down my back. Looking in a mirror, I could see the cuts on my lip, and the bruises across my body from Rick.

I heard the grandfather clock ring through out the house, signaling the sunset. A short few minutes later, there was a loud knock at my door before it swung open. Marie's face popped in, "Mr. Danner is awake, he requests you're presence in his study." I had figured that Mr. Danner was the King's name, and followed her down a long hallway. At the end, two huge wooden doors stood firmly in their place, guarding whatever was beyond. Marie knocked lightly and then pushed the door open just enough for me to squeeze through, and then shut them again.

"Riya, darling, come, sit. How are you liking your stay?" The King was suddenly next to me, staring into my eyes with his vicious green eyes. He led me to a couch, while situating himself in a plush velvet chair.

"It's better than I thought, I suppose." I shrugged, hoping that I sounded convincing. I repeated Harley's words in my brain.

The King smiled, showing a very crowded set of teeth, "I'm glad you think so. I was so worried after you're incident with Rick, you'd think we were all animals." He picked up a wine glass filled with a thick red substance, which I doubted was actually true blood. "I had him taken care of as soon as I heard."

"Taken care of?" I asked, my voice showing more surprise than I would have liked.

"Well of course, I can't have him harming my guests. Some cats just need to be declawed." I winced when I realized that the man was a were and he could mean literally declawed.

"Thank you, sir." I forced out. _If Eric's not coming this is what I have to do._

"You're quite welcome, but please call me Charles" The King smiled again, "I must say this is going much better than I planned, Riya." And maybe lying was easier than I thought. The King started asking about random things, like what I did today, where did I go to school, like any normal person would do if they had just met someone. After a few hours he laughed, "I'm so relieved you're comfortable here. If you have no objections, I'd like to move you to the room right next to this one, the doors are a lot easier to open. And I think much more enjoyable for the both of us." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as he gave a little smirk, before his eye ran down my body.

"I don't have a problem with that." I lied. Why? So I was closer to him? So he could make personal visits? _Eric please!_ My mind screamed for the first time in hours. Why hadn't he come? He was supposed to care. I wanted to cry, but I gave a small smile instead.

"Do you know how good you smell?" He said, his voice low and husky, making my skin crawl. He was sitting next to me in the blink of an eye, gripping my thigh and smelling my leg. Oh no. _Eric please, please, please. "I wonder what you taste like." He murmured, looking at me, as I watched in horror as his fangs extended. "What you feel like." His hand trailed up the silky fabric of my dress._

"_Umm." My voice shook. His lips hit mine with a crushing force and I was pinned to the couch. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't ask him to stop. There wasn't even time. Everything happened so fast, everything happened before I ever knew it did. His lips left my mouth, and I felt the pinch in my neck as he bit down, my blood dripping into his mouth._

"_Oh!" He moaned. His hand became frenzied, and every motion was super speeded. I heard the fabric of my dress ripped, his hand slid up my bear skin, and then…there was a knock on the door. "What!" He snapped, ripping his fangs harshly from my neck, making me cry out in pain._

"_Sir, there's a vampire here. He says he has information on the Sophie." The man's voice came muffled through the door way, but I knew the King had heard. He was off of me in a second, and throwing open the door, to face a tall black man, with dark tribal markings along his bald head._

"_Why would he know I needed information on Sophie?" He seethed, as I sat up straighter and tried to fix my clothing. I could feel the blood dribbling down my neck as I watched the black man's nostrils flare._

"_He was an advisor in her court. She's coming for the nymph."_

"_Bring him in." The black man disappeared for a split second only to reappear with a man. A man whom I had not expected to see here._

"_You're majesty." Bill Compton bowed curtly, "I am sorry for my rude arrival, but I had no time."_

"_And who are you?" The King hissed, his fangs retracting slightly._

"_Doug Henderson, sir." My heart leaped, as I hoped he was here to save me. _

"_How do I know you're not a spy."_

"_With all do respect sir, in any war, I want to be on the side with the nymph." His eyes flicked at me, taking in every aspect of my state._

"_Sit, we have much to discuss." The King turned towards me, "Riya, Akhil will show you back to you're room." The black man nodded, and I got up to follow, only to be swept back into a kiss. The King's fang cut my lip and pulled away. I wiped away the blood that dribbled down my chin, without making so much as a gasp. I went back to my room with out a word, which wasn't very far since they had apparently moved me next to the King. _

_Collapsing on the new bed, I couldn't help but wander. Was Bill here for me? Or for himself?_


	18. Chapter 18

I had never been so happy to feel my freakish buzz than two days after my near incident with the King. Before I even opened my eyes, I could feel the low buzz, coming from inside the fibers of my being. I didn't get out of bed at that moment, instead I stayed in to bask in the glory. Marie came later, knocking on my door, and bustling in with a tray of food, like she had done every morning. And like every morning, I would finish it and then meet Harley downstairs for our walk.

When Harley and I got deep into the woods I mentioned, "I got my powers back." I didn't give anymore information, as Harley looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I replied, sitting in a soft spot in the grass. Gently I lifted my hands, holding them above a leaf. The leaf gave a quiver, before jolting into the air, and spinning magically. The buzz felt like a much needed drug, one that I had suffered the withdrawal and finally got a taste again. Then the leaf burst into flames, and the ash tumbled back into the ground.

"Now that's pretty cool." Harley commented, sitting next to me. "Has the King…" He stopped unsure to continue, but I saw him looking at the bite marks on my neck. The King had requested I keep my hair up, to show off my _brand_, as he called it. I hadn't figured out what Bill's motive was, I had been here and no one had come to my rescue.

I guess I really shouldn't say that. Every time the King would try and…well someone would interrupt. Usually Bill, actually. He'd always give me this look, and then drag the King away on urgent matters. "He hasn't." Was all I said, making a twig twirl in the air. I watched it twirl faster and faster, as I thought of Eric, the King, and at some instances Ray. At that name, the twig launched itself away, and up over the tree line.

Harley kept me company, outside in the grass, until the sky started turning pink. We had eaten a picnic in the woods, without saying a word. It was completely comfortable though, he didn't ask questions and I didn't answer them. However, when it was time to go, I protested.

"Why don't you just let me run? I could get away during the day." I snapped bitterly.

"Because that's what the King wants you to do." Harley retorted, "Don't give him a reason to hurt you, until you can kill him." We left it at that, since we were nearing the eyes and ears of the King's guards. He left me at the door, like he always did, and I ran up the stairs to my room.

A short red dress was waiting for me when I got to my room. I slid it on with out protest, along with the matching pumps. I grimaced at the sight in the mirror, when I saw that I looked like a legitimate fang banger. I tried not to dwell on it there really wasn't anything to do about it.

I gave a sigh, then threw open my door, walking towards the King study. When I knocked on the sturdy doors, they were swung open almost instantaneously. "Riya, my darling!" Greeted the King, ushering me inside, and closing the doors behind me. "I've been thinking about you, my dear." His grin was sickening, but I flashed him one in return, "Tonight, there will be no interruptions, this I promise you." Did he mean… Before I could reply, he was on me, kissing and touching wildly.

I tried to hold back the buzz, knowing that I didn't have the power to kill him tonight. However the energy had a mind of it own. Sloppy kisses trailed off of my mouth and towards my neck, and the energy grew. Please don't do this now, I scolded myself. I was about to ruin everything, I was about to lose control, and then be defenseless. Sharp teeth scraped my neckline, "You are so wonderful." The King breathed, and his teeth sunk into my neck. That's when it happened.

The King was thrown back, hitting the wall with a heavy thud. He gave a screech as I watched his skin bubble and burn, and then it was done. I was out of energy, while locked in the room with a rapidly healing and very angry vampire.

"You little bitch." The King hissed, as his doors swung open.

"Sir, are you alright?" Bill asked, watching as the King's skin closed back up, healing the burns and welts.

"Get out." The King snapped, "I need to teach a nymph some manners." I was dead, I was very dead. Bill glanced at me, and then super sped out of the room, closing the door behind him. The King was on me in a heart beat, wrapping a chain around my neck. The metal burned my skin, and I gave out a cry. "I'm sorry, does that hurt?" The King mocked, tightening the chain.

"Please." I gasped, tears running down my cheeks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I could barely breath, as I was thrown to the ground, a foot connecting with my side.

"You're sorry?" The King laughed, kicking me again, "Are you certain? Because I don't think you are yet." Metal hit my back, fast and hard, and it burned into my skin as it fell. He hit me with a small chain over and over, letting it sit, and melt to my skin, before roughly yanking it away.

I screamed and cried, and then did something I hadn't done in days. _ERIC PLEASE!_ I screamed in my head, as I felt the King's fingers trace my back and legs, as I was defenselessly strapped down with the metal. It was going to happen. I was going to be broken, yet again. So, I started laughing.

**Eric's POV**

I sped down the streets of Frederick, before pulling off on a back road. Pam stood beside me, as we planned to invade the King's manor. Suddenly I grasped the car, as a sickening violated feeling came over me. "Eric?" Pam asked gently, touching my shoulder. I gave a cry of pain, as if I was being lashed with silver. _ERIC PLEASE!_ I heard her, loud and clear for the first time in days, I finally heard her.

"Riya," I gasped, as our bond finally filled me with her feelings. Had she been feeling like this the entire time? I had felt surges of panic, randomly over the past days, but never enough to pinpoint a location, to know what was happening. A sense of knowing flew threw me, a sense of hopelessness, and then insanity. I started laughing, hard and slow. I knew what was going to happen to her. And without a word, I disappeared, darting towards the King's home.

**Riya's POV**

**I laughed, even after the King ordered me to stop. Even after he hit me harder and harder. Even when he ripped open my gown. "Stop it." He snapped, "Stop it now!" I didn't. I could no longer feel the pain, as a laid on my stomach, completely exposed, bruised and bleeding. I felt the King on top of me, his clothes rubbing against my open bare skin. His teeth sunk into my skin, sucking until I didn't have the energy to laugh. I didn't have the energy for anything.**

"**He's going to kill you." I whispered, struggling to keep my eyes open.**

"**He's not coming for you." The King spat. I ignored the King and watched the door. He was coming, I knew he was coming. I watched, with weary eyes, as the King got himself busy and bothered. I heard the zipper of his pants, and then the door flew open.**

**Eric had never looked more glorious, as he flung the guard, who was stationed by the door into the room. He apparently wasn't a a vampire, because he was knocked unconscious by the impact. "Charles." Eric growled, circling him as if he was prey.**

"**Eric, what an unpleasant surprise." The King drawled, "You're just in time for the show." I felt the King move, and closed my eyes knowing what would happen next. Eric didn't need to see, I didn't want him to see. Before the King could do anything, a horrible war cry sounded from Eric, and he pounced, tackling the King from me. I heard hisses and cries, as they super sped around the room, knocking things over and down off the walls. Then it was all over.**

**Eric stood before me, the King's head in his hands, while the body lay at his feet. Blood drenched Eric from head to toe, "Riya," He breathed, kneeling down, and gently peeling back the chains that bound me, licking the burns gently.**

"**I knew you'd come." I smiled, allowing myself to close my eyes.**

"**Of course." That's when I allowed myself to fall into unconsciousness. I was finally safe. He had finally come.**


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N:: Hey all, thanks for the loads of reviews, it's what keeps the story going. This ones a short one, but who am I kidding they're all pretty short. )

"Riya," the words came through my sleep, like a soft gust of wind. I was so tired, my eyes couldn't open on their own. "Lover, I need you to drink."

I felt skin touch my lips, "Eric," I breathed, and coppery flavored drops hit my tongue. My energy surged with delight, and my arms grasped the wrist that was pressing to my mouth. Opening my eyes, I smiled to see his beautiful blue eyes staring down at me. I sucked on his wounded wrist, until he gently pulled away, and I was quite revived.

I sat instantly, launching myself towards him, wrapping my arms around him. I heard him breath in my smell, and wrap his arms around my waist. "I've missed you." He murmured into my hair.

Looking around, I noticed we were not in Eric's house, nor the King's. We were in an elegant bedroom, designed for royalty, everything trimmed in gold and purple. "What took you so long?" I demanded, an out burst of rage hit me suddenly, I could practically feel the fire inside me. "I thought you knew when I was in trouble! Why didn't you come?"

Eric flinched back from my grasp, and I saw small burns from where my arms were. "Riya," He sighed, "I came as soon as I possibly could. I searched non stop for 3 days before I found out the fucking King of _Maryland_ had you," I had never heard Eric cuss like that before, a storm building in his eyes. "I couldn't just walk in, they knew who I was, what I looked like. So I sent Bill to…distract the King, until I could come."

His fingers hesitantly, touched mine. When I didn't burn him, he grasped my hand, "I felt you in my sleep," he started, looking down towards the ground, his voice getting softer, "when they were taking you. Then I couldn't feel you at all, for over 24 hours. I thought you were dead, or worse." His eyes met mine again, and I saw his lower eyelids were traced in red. "All I could feel was flares of panic and pain, randomly. I could feel you, but I couldn't find you."

"How did you find me?" I whispered, watching the traces get thicker.

"The Queen found you." Eric said lowly, "The only way she would let me come and get you is if I gave you to her." He spat, his hands moving to the bed, and clenching the sheets.

"You gave me to the Queen?" I squeaked, inching back. How could he, why would he? From a King to a Queen how is that better?

"No!" He almost roared, causing me to flinch back, "I would never _give _you to anyone." He said earnestly, "I went to the King of Mississippi. He swore that if I went to get you, we'd be free in his territory. Then I came for you, and I could feel you fully, I felt him break you." The red lines leaked over his lids, and dripped down his cheeks…tears of blood? "I broke with you." My hands went to his face, wiping at the red lines, his eyes looking directly in mine.

"Thank you."

"It should have never happened in the first place. Maryland just wanted the war to start." He hissed bitterly, but his words caught my attention. What war? Like always he read my mind, and explained, "Vampires have been enslaving other supes for centuries; weres, fae, shifters, goblins, sprites, nymphs, anything you can imagine. Before the Great Revelation, some vampires decided that it was wrong, and that they needed to stop the slavery, others thought it was our right." He looked away, almost as if he was ashamed, "It's finally built up to half against half, each side itching for a fight."

"So just because he tried to steal me, he started a war?" Why would me being kidnapped instigate all that?

Shaking his head, Eric chuckled, "I forget you know so little about your own world." He pulled me into his arms, and held me tightly in his lap, "Nymphs were captured as weapons not people. A full blooded Nymph can take out an entire city, without a blink. Hurricanes, tsunamis, tornadoes, earthquakes, forest fires, all those natural disasters usually had to do with a very pissed off nymph. They're very hard to catch, especially ones of fire, since vampires are highly flammable."

"It didn't help me." I muttered, burying my head into his shirt.

"You've been suppressing your power you're entire life," Eric stated, "Then you were bound in Promethium, so you wouldn't have any powers. The only way to capture a nymph is to strip their powers until their dominated."

"What does this have to do with a war?" I groaned, I was confused, and energetic, my buzz surging through me with utter joy.

"Nymphs disappeared 30 years ago, thought to be extinct due to enslavement, so naturally when you emerged everyone heard. The ones who want you were waiting for their moment to strike, while the others were waiting for them to strike. Maryland took you, setting off the war."

"But I'm only part nymph."

"You're much more than part." Eric muttered, kissing my neck softly, his lips touching where the King had ripped away my flesh. I winced, "Lover, please do not be afraid of me." He whispered, his lips tickling my skin.

"I'm not afraid of you." I closed my eyes, letting him continue to kiss me. My body felt light, and warm, as if on a cloud.

"How do you do that without noticing." Eric chuckled, turning me to face him. I opened my eyes, only to see the both of us were hovering a good 4 feet above the bed. With a yelp, I landed back on the bed, yet Eric remained in the air laughing. "You are so beautiful," He muttered, floating back down to me, and wrapping his arms around me again.

His arms were so comforting, so right. Relief flushed over me, as I thought I was no longer in danger. I had Eric again. Of course, like always, I was about to be very wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

I stayed up all night, talking to Eric, being held by Eric, even just being silent with Eric. We didn't move from our spots in bed, not even when it was time for him to go to ground (as I heard the vampires call it). We locked the doors, staying in the light-tight room, until dusk fell on us again. Eric woke before I did, and the first thing I was blessed to see where those icy blue eyes.

"Hey." I smiled softly, grasping his hands.

"Hey." He replied softly, pulling my hands to his lip, kissing each knuckle. "We've got a lot to do tonight." He murmured against my skin.

"Does it involve leaving this bed?" I asked, scooting closer, so my chest was pressed against his.

"Not for at least another hour." He smirked, bringing his lips to mine. As soon as his cold soft lips pressed against mine, my mind spiraled into a heavenly bliss. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed except the tender movements. His hands caressed my cheek, ran over my shoulders, and cascaded down my back in such a soft manner that my body tingled with heat.

His lips inched down my chin, trailing their way down my body. His blue orbs captured mine as if asking permission, or begging for it. My only answer was me removing my shirt, and that's all he needed. He pulled me down by my hips, hovering over top of me. We kissed and touched, and I felt like I was floating in ecstasy.

My eyes closed, as the rest of my clothing along with his fell away, and our bodies slammed into each other. I bodies connected and I felt his fangs scrape my skin gently, "Do it." I whispered, and his fangs slid into me, as he entered me. I gasped and moaned, trying to catch my breath as pleasure flooded over me. He removed his mouth from my neck, and started kissing my chest.

With one final cry of pure bliss, from both of us, I felt us drop and land softly on the bed, "Were we just-?" I started, confused and happily exhausted.

"Making love in mid-air?" He smirked, rolling onto his back, "Yes."

"Holy shit." I laughed, smiling over to him.

Eric laughed softly, before pulling me on top of him, "You're incredible," He nearly growled, with a smile tugging at his lips, "and delicious." He said, licking the side of my neck, where I could feel trickles of blood running down. There was a part of my mind that was screaming in fear at that comment, but I shoved it away. I was tired of living my life by cowering in a corner. I knew Eric wouldn't hurt me.

"So what do we have to do tonight?" I asked, hoping it had nothing to do with vampires, I just couldn't deal with it right now.

"Work on you're powers. But seeing as we just practiced you're flying skills," He smirked, "I think we can practice some more in here." He started leaning towards me, but I pushed him away for a laugh. Eric shook his head, a smile still playing on his lips, before he super sped somewhere, and than less than five seconds later was there with three tennis balls.

"Taking up juggling?" I teased, he scoffed, before setting on in front of me.

"Pick it up." I knew he didn't mean with my hands, so I relaxed completely, concentrating on everything but the ball, my hands hovering above it. I could feel the energy buzz through my veins, as the ball slowly rose a few inches above the bed. "Now throw it."

"What?" I asked, losing concentration, so the ball dropped back to the bed.

Eric took my hands in his, "You need to concentrate, levitate it, and then aim you're energy towards me."

I hesitated, before trying again, lifting the ball up. I stared at the ball, I tried to focus all my energy on the ball. The ball quivered, starting to move towards Eric slowly, suddenly the ball burst into flames, heading straight for my vampire. "No!" I gasped, and suddenly the fire ball curved, as I moved, my hand, and hit the wall to my left. Eric was there in a flash, pouring water (where he got it I don't know) on top of the glowing embers.

"And that is how you create fireballs." Eric said, "Not exactly what I was trying to have you do but, much more interesting."

"Why can't all nymphs do crazy stuff like that."

"Some can create fire, earth, water, or air, but you're the first I've heard about that can do more than one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're very unique, and very powerful." Eric walked back to the bed and picked up a ball. "I'm going to throw it, see if you can stop it, or block it." He tossed it lightly in the air, and I shot energy toward it, but it dropped to the ground. Eric picked it up, tossing it again. We did this for probably twenty minutes, and my patience was growing then. Eric tossed it again, and with one final attempt, I shot my energy towards the ball, and it stopped, pausing in the air.

Slowly I moved my hand, back and forth, watching as the ball mimicked my movements. Then it was like something clicked, I swung my hand quickly, and dropped the energy at the last moment. The ball soared, hitting the wall and bouncing back off. "I did it!" I squealed, as I felt Eric appear behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"That you did." He breathed into the nape of my neck. "Should we celebrate?"

I turned to face him, "And what did you have in mind?" His eyes twinkled with mischief, and for a vampire he looked so young, so alive. I could see the human inside.

Eric just grinned, bringing his lips back to mine.


	21. Chapter 21

Eric and I trained for weeks on end at the King's palace. I now knew how to direct my powers, take aim, and control the amount. The power would race through my veins, energy bursting through every vessel in me. That's how I felt now, as I threw numerous bursts of fire through the air, hitting different targets. I like to mix it up, through a target and smash it to pieces and I'd here Eric chuckle behind me.

"Lets take a break," he said, noting my heavy breathing, but I turned to him with a smile, "What?"

"I love this." I grinned, "My entire life I've been suppressing this, but the feeling is just." I couldn't explain it, and I knew I never would.

"Magic, lover." He told me, pulling me to him, "It tends to be great when you can control it." He was staring at me, and I leaned to kiss him when someone shouted his name. His head jerked up, and I looked the same way and spotted Sookie and Bill running towards us. "What is it?" He demanded, pulling me up straight, and walking towards them.

"It started." Bill said, nearing them, "Nevada was invaded, the King didn't make it. Utah is fighting. Texas is about to start invading other territories, but right now I'm not sure that is for our side." I froze, it was really happening, we were about to be in a full magical war. "We need to leave by tomorrow, there's talk that Louisiana knows where Riya is. Sookie had to leave." For the first time I noticed the usual chatty waitress was completely silent. The queen might know where I am, meaning I could become a slave to a vampire again. My heart raced, and Eric's hand instantly grabbed mine even though his eyes never left Bill's.

"We will leave at midnight, notify the camp and all who can join us. Has anyone spoke to the shifter?" Eric asked.

"Hotshot is completely evacuated, nobody knows where they went or why, " Sookie said softly, sadly we all knew that meant either they ran from trouble or, most likely, they were rounded up for the queens use.

"What about Sam?" I asked softly. "Alcide?"

"Sam went to get his family, he's going to the camp." Bill reassured, "The Were Packs, should be following."

"Riya, you should go get something to eat before we leave." Eric said.

I stood for a minute, and the wind blew through my hair, rustling the leaves around me. I looked to the woods, "Is it okay if I take a walk?" I asked.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked, giving me a questioning look. I shook my head, "Just don't go too far." He told me, looking around the premises.

I nodded, before turning towards the direction of the wind, following it along the tree lines. I don't know what pulled me to the small alcove of trees, but it became clear as I approached a small whirlwind of leaves. Before my eyes, a woman appeared in a flowing white gown and flowing black hair, with white feathers in her hair. I knew what she was, a nymph like me. I felt the magic in the air.

"Hello, Riya," She smiled, "I'm Anya."

"Hi." I greeted, still staring in awe at her beauty, "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, "We've all been watching you, Riya. We've seen everything." Everything? Even my father and Ray? Suddenly I was filled with anger.

"You knew where I was? That the man I thought was my father-" My voice hitched, "Why didn't you do something?"

Anya's eyes filled with remorse, "We couldn't. There were other forces watching, darker forces. If they knew what you were…If we had shown ourselves…You would have died." Anya came closer, "We knew you would be saved, we knew you would have to fight." She pulled out a sleek silver headband, decorated with green, red, white, and blue stones.

"What is this?" I asked, absorbing the detail and tribal etchings that lined the headband.

"Think of it as a helmet," She smiled, "You won't need one with it." She placed it on my head, and pulled out an amulet and a small dagger. The amulet stone was black with flecks of red and white, wrapped in the same silver, with similar etchings. "Promethium, can't harm you when you wear this." Holding up the dagger, "And the race of nymphs stand with you when you hold this. You will know how to use it when the time is right." I stared at the dagger as she set it down in my hand. "I will be watching you daughter." Then she was gone. Nothing more nothing less. The encounter lasted no longer than five minutes, and I stood in the alcove, looking for any sight of her again.

Eric was standing at the door, and I saw his eyes flick to the headband, amulet, and dagger. "Something you want to tell me?" He asked, with an eyebrow quirked.

"I think I met my mother."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the delay, I've been in and out of hospitals all year and then rehab.

The camp was more crowded than I had thought it would be. There were weres and shifters fighting each other, witches chanting in a circle, and creatures that I had never seen before. When Eric led me inside, everyone was silent. They all turned and stared, which made me shift awkwardly from foot to foot. Eric's arm went around me, leading me through the crowd, which seemed to part just for me to walk through. Whispers broke out, I knew they were talking about me with the word 'nymph' hanging over the crowd.

"Why are they starring?" I muttered to Eric, as we got to what looked like an arena."

"Because you are the strongest fighter any of them have ever seen. Not many people have the pleasure to meet one." He told me, "But we need to practice. Since we can't have you dragging a bag of tennis balls around during battle, you've got to learn to hone in on your magic, your energy." He smirked, "Then we can show you off to everyone." I blushed at the comment, as he closed the arena's door behind us, and Eric turned from drill sergeant.

6 hours later, I was panting but my smile was from ear to ear. Eric kept speeding towards me, but I dodged him every time, putting up a wall, or flying over him. When Eric stopped I started throwing pure balls of fire at the targets set up, hitting the cardboard men in the head every time. Then an idea popped in my head, and it was like Eric saw the light bulb over my head. "What are you thinking, lover?" He asked from his chair.

"I have an idea," I said, turning around in a circle, "I think it's a good one."

"Care to share?" He smiled.

"Let me figure that out first." I said, thinking hard, and debating in my head how to do it. I closed my eyes and I concentrated on the fire. Spreading my arms as if they were wings, the energy humming around me, and I flicked my wrists in one solid motion. When I opened my eyes both hand were engulfed in flames. "Well that's not what I wanted to do." I ignored Eric's questioning looks, "It does give me another idea though." I muttered to myself, "Figure that out later. I think I got it." Nodding I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what emotion triggers the fire. Anger. I had to get angry, then it would be easier. My mind turned into a picture show. Ray, Dad, The King, The Vampire at Fangtasia, everyone who ever called me a freak.

"Holy shit." Eric muttered, and I opened my eyes. I hadn't done what I wanted to do, and I couldn't figure out why I was looking at him in a fiery haze. Then it dawned on me, my entire body was on fire.

"Fuck." I swore, the flames disappearing, "Again not what I wanted to do, but that would be more useful." I was starting to get pissed, and my energy surged, "All I wanted was a little ring of fire, and I can't seem to figure it out. Is that too much to ask, just a tiny circle," I said turning in a circle, and suddenly flames circled me. "Yes!" I said doing a little dance, making Eric laugh as the ring disappeared. "OH! I have another idea!" Eric was watching me with amusement. I closed my eyes again, turning in the circle, so the flames returned, but I continued spinning, lifting my self into the air, the flames got taller, and started to spin around me, like a tornado of fire. When I came back down the fire extinguished. I did another little dance of success.

"I don't think you need anymore practice by yourself." He said getting up and walking over to me, "Come on." He led me outside, where the others were practicing, leading me into what looked like a huge boxing ring. "Attention!" His voice loud and demanding, everyone fell silent and turned to look. "Who wants to spar Riya, who's brave enough to challenge a nymph?" No one said a word, "Are you all cowards? How will we win if all the soldiers are cowards?" He barked, I was staring at him shocked.

"I will." Came a deep voice, and a behemoth of a man stepped forward, his muscles flexing, he was obviously strong.

"Good." Eric said, as the man walked up to the ring, ripping off his shirt and starting to kick off his jeans.

"Why is he getting naked?" I squeaked to Eric who laughed. Then the man shifted into a Lion. "Oh…" I muttered, "What if I hurt him?" Causing several people to laugh, making me turn red.

"That is the point, lover." Eric whispered in my ear, "Just don't kill him." I nodded as Eric left the ring, and I was facing a huge lion, "Fighters ready, GO" The Lion lunged for me and I jumped up flying into the air, landing behind him, he swung around but I raised my hand and he smacked into an invisible wall. While he was stunned and pulling himself to his feet I zipped around him and flying as fast as I could, a flame circling him. Spinning around, the lion jumped over the flame, roaring at me, stampeding towards me. I flew around him repeatedly in a circle. People were cheering wildly as a small tornado formed around him, making him go up in a circle, then I heard someone cheering my name and I got distracted a mere millisecond and a huge paw hit me, and I crashed to the ground, the crowd was silent, as the lion started to stalk close me. I flicked my hands and he flew to the other side of the ring, giving me time to wipe the blood off my chin and spit blood on the ground, as my mouth flooded with it.

My hand turned to fire and I threw fire balls at him, which he dodged. I jumped into the air again, and dropped fire like bombs, hitting his mane, which sizzled. He roared in pain, as I landed on the ground. I threw him again, this time he slammed into one of the posts hard. Suddenly I wasn't looking at a lion, I was looking at the unconscious form of a very naked man. I gasped, thinking I might have broken his neck. I rushed to the man, putting my finger on his neck to check his pulse, that's when he got me. A fist right to the face, sending me back. I was stunned as the man walked towards me, my blood on his knuckles. Before I could get up he hit me again. The crowd was silent, as the man turned around. I was mad, no, I was furious. Suddenly I was staring at his back in a red haze, as my body went up in flames. I levitated and the slammed into him, he cried out as I hit his back, sending him to the ground, burns down his back. I then picked him up, and threw him from the ring. This time he was unconscious for real.

Eric was beside me in a second, wiping the blood from my face. "That bastard." He muttered, touching the cut on my mouth and the bruise around my eye. "Fucking shifters." He turned to the crowd, raising my arm in the air, "Our champion!" He cried out, the crowd started cheering again. I kept a grin on my face as Eric led me from the ring. He had this wrist, blood flowing from the slash on it. I didn't have to be told, I just put my lips to it and sucked, the blood pouring into my mouth. My face stopped hurting, and Eric licked the side of my face, which made me laugh. "I love you." He murmured, and I whipped around in shock, "And I really do mean it."

My smile was from ear to ear, "I love you too." I told him, standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his. "And I really do mean it."


End file.
